Future, Meet Past
by vixensheart
Summary: Normal isn't really in the Titans vocabulary. Still, there are just some things that don't happen. For instance, time travel isn't real, right? In a regular mission gone haywire, a strange young girl appears in Jump City, only to claim she's a future Titan. That somehow ended up in the past. Can they help the mysterious girl get home?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It started out like any normal mission. The Teen Titans had responded to a call that Cinderblock had escaped _again_ and was terrorizing Jump City _again._ The five heroes had arrived on scene and were battling it out with the large super-villain as usual, and as usual they were just about to take him down when the most unusual thing happened.

"Beast Boy, now!" Robin screamed. Beast Boy morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and lashed out his tail, effectively knocking Cinderblock off of his feat. He landed onto the streets with a loud crash, but then a blinding white light followed, temporarily blinding anyone within that five mile radius.

"What was that?" Cyborg yelled, his hands still hovering by his face.

"Where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. She was rubbing her eyes in an attempt to dull the ache of the blinding light. "Is he alright?"

"Beast Boy?" Robin called. He was on his feet, stumbling forward as he tried to locate the green shifter.

"Guys, over here!"

The Titans stumbled in the direction of Beast Boy's voice, Cinderblock temporarily forgotten. They found him in an alley near where the goliath villain lay in a disoriented heap, crouched down by something.

Raven made it to him first, her eyes better able to adjust quickly after the mysterious light attack. What caught her attention has the figure by Beast Boy's feet.

It was a girl. A very unconscious girl. A very _green_ unconscious girl.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"She's green."

The words tumbled from her mouth before Raven could think, a rare event for the sorceress. Beast Boy shot her an annoyed look.

"I noticed."

"But why is she _green_?" Raven asked, ignoring the bubbles of irritation flowing off of Beast Boy. "I mean, it just doesn't make any sense, she's _green_."

"Gee Raven, you're being so sensitive," Beat Boy muttered, sarcasm dripping off his voice like ice cream on a hot day. Raven shot back a glare, which he promptly ignored.

"Uh, is that girl _green_?"

Beast Boy sighed, muttering incoherently under his breath. Robin elbowed the robotic teen harshly before stepping towards Beast Boy.

"What?" Cyborg asked. Raven just shrugged at him.

Robin knelt by Beast Boy, examining the girl. She was young, maybe a little younger than the shifter beside him. Her skin was indeed green, though a lighter shade than Beast Boy's. She was dressed athletically, much like a superhero with her leggings and tank top ensemble, her dark forest green hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She was sprawled out on the blacktop, one arm at a slightly odd angle.

"Is she hurt?" he asked. Beast Boy shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, I just found her like this."

Robin grunted in acknowledgement as he weighed their options. His gaze moved to the delirious form of Cinderblock, who was slowly beginning to rouse himself from his daze. Robin straightened, turning to address the rest of the team.

"Well, this is…unexpected," he said.

"Friend Robin, what shall we do?" Starfire asked as she hovered nearby. Robin sighed, checking his communicator.

"Well, we can't leave Cinderblock here. Starfire, you and I will wait here for the cops to show up. As for you three…" Robin hesitated, his gaze resting on the unconscious girl on the ground. "Take her back to the tower. She seems mostly unhurt and given her… _appearance_ , chances are high she's a super, so I'd rather not bother the hospital with any…accidents."

The three teens shared a nervous glance. It was always a risk taking in a superhuman without knowing the risks, and though they knew they could handle anything the three heroes were still somewhat apprehensive. Putting aside his concerns, Beast Boy gently scooped up the mysterious girl and followed Cyborg and Raven to the T-car.

* * *

Cyborg sighed.

He was currently residing in the infirmary, scouring the countless tests he performed on the mysterious newcomer for any sign of severe injury. Thankfully, all tests were negative and the girl would be just fine. What puzzled the robotic teen wasn't her medical condition, but rather how she ended up where she did. It just, didn't make sense. How does someone appear out of nowhere?

Perhaps the girl had teleportation powers? It was possible. Cyborg had seen as well as experienced such powers from Raven. Still, he felt like there was something unusual about the situation.

A groan caught Cyborg's attention, and he turned to the cot where the girl lay. She stirred, her hand moving to cradle her temples. Her eyes peeled open, revealing a rather familiar pair of emerald green eyes.

"Uncle Cy? What are you doing here?"

Cyborg blinked. "What?"

The girl pulled herself into a sitting position, a soft laugh escaping her lips. "I said what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission for the League."

Cyborg stared at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Um...Uncle Cy? You okay? You're giving me a really weird look..." her voice trailed off as she gazed at him expectantly. Cyborg shook his head, thoroughly lost. He knew for certain he had never seen this girl before. Right?

"Hey is she awake yet?"

The girl turned her head at the sound of Beat Boy's voice, her face lighting up in recognition. "Hey Da..."

Cyborg watched as her eyes widened in confusion and horror as they landed on the shifter's face.

"Dad?" she murmured.

Beast Boy's face contorted in confusion as he looked at the girl. "Um..." he sputtered, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. He glanced at Cyborg, who mirrored his puzzled gaze.

The room fell into a tense silence, the girl's eyes dancing between the robot and the changeling. "N-no..." she whispered. "I-it's not possible...this isn't happening!" Her voice rose, and in an instant chaos erupted. Equipment pitched forward and objects flew from the counter as the girl cried out a sob before bursting into a green bird and whizzing out of the medical bay, leaving behind a very stunned Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Beast Boy stood there in a stupor, his eyes on the doorway where the girl disappeared. He turned to his friend, his expression one of shock.

"Did...did she just call me _dad_?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Two things happened, rather simultaneously.

Raven was seated on the couch in the common room, taking advantage of the quiet to read a book as she sipped her tea. It had been an eventful day so far, and the sorceress was all too happy to relax a little. She'd been enjoying the rare quiet for a few hours, and was just getting into the god part in her book when it happened.

The common doors burst open and a very green bird flew past, a tumultuous wave of emotions crashing over the empath. The book slid from Raven's hands, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Beast Boy?"

It didn't make sense. It should have been Beast Boy, after all he was a green shapeshifter. But it wasn't. It was a rather baffling situation, so much so that Raven decided to cast about and find Beast Boy's aura just to be sure it hadn't randomly changed on her.

It hadn't. Beast Boy's familiarly odd aura was downstairs with Cyborg's. Meaning that the green bird she had witnessed flying through the common room was definitely not Beast Boy. Which meant that the bird had to have been the strange girl from the alley.

In retrospect, it sort of made sense that she could shapeshift. After all, the girl had some strange resemblance to Beast Boy, what with being green and all. Still, as far as Raven knew, Beast Boy was the only survivor of the Sakura illness, as well as the only human to be injected with that serum that turned him green.

So who was this girl?

Raven contemplated finding the girl, but in remembering the tsunami of emotions she had put off, Raven thought it better to head down to the infirmary. Perhaps there she could get an explanation.

* * *

The infirmary was a disaster.

Various monitors and large pieces of medical equipment were strewn about the floor in a heap. Any and all cabinets were flung open, their contents spilled among the debris already littering the floor. Raven surveyed the scene, her gaze settling on the two teenagers who stood amid the carnage.

"What happened?"

Cyborg shrugged, dazed. "She saw BB and sorta...freaked out."

"Freaked out?"

Cyborg shrugged again, his concerned gaze landing on Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "What did you do?" she asked the changeling, a hint of accusation in her tone. Beast Boy looked up at her, his expression one of shock.

"I didn't do anything," he murmured, looking as if his mind was millions of miles away.

"Well clearly you did _something_ , otherwise she would not have been so upset."

Raven was confused. Normally, Beast Boy would have either made some lame joke or snapped at her. Instead, the boy just seemed...confused. Cyborg placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder before turning to Raven.

"Actually, he didn't do anything this time. Honestly I'm not sure what made her so upset...the whole situation made no sense."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Cyborg sighed, scratching his head.

"She sort of acted like she knew us..." he trailed off glancing at Beast Boy. The shifter was staring at the now empty cot, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," he murmured. Raven glanced at Cyborg, now thoroughly confused. Whatever had transpired between Beast Boy and the girl had definitely freaked the both of them out, that much was obvious. But why was Cyborg dancing around the explanation? It couldn't have been that outlandish, right?

Raven sighed. Obviously Beast Boy was too weirded out to provide a logical explanation. He kept looking from the cot to the mess all over the floor, his brows knitted together in a thoughtful expression, as if he was trying to put the pieces together. Raven could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears, he was thinking that hard.

"Well, go talk to her then," she drawled. Beast Boy blinked, before dipping his head in a nod.

"Yeah, I'll go do that," he mumbled. The changeling picked his way through the chaos and disappeared through the doorway, his cloud of emotions lingering behind him. Raven sighed, turning her attention to Cyborg.

"Now can you tell me exactly what happened here? Or am I going to have to question the girl?"

Cyborg ran a hand over his face before nodding. "Yeah, okay I'll tell ya'." He bent down and began to pick up the overturned equipment, quietly mulling over what to say. Raven waited patiently, occasionally using her powers to help pick something up.

"So I was just down here running the usual tests right?" Cyborg began. "Everything was normal, she had no signs of trauma or injury aside from a bump on her head, so I figured she got whacked or something. No concussion though, she had a clean bill of health," he paused, his eyes scanning various pill bottles in his hands. "Then she woke up and things got weird."

"Weird how?" Raven asked, for what felt like the umpteenth time. Cyborg placed the pill bottles in their proper drawer, letting out a sigh as he did so.

"Well for starters, she called me 'Uncle Cy'," he said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle Cy?"

"Yeah I know, weird. That's not the weirdest though. She started asking why I was here, saying something about me having a mission from the league."

"Why would you be working for the justice League?" Raven asked. Cyborg chuckled, shrugging.

"I told you it didn't make sense. But what makes even less sense is what she called Beast Boy."

Raven crossed her arms, intrigued. Cyborg paused to pick up a roll of bandages before continuing.

"He had asked if she was awake, you know all loud like he does, and her face just...lit up like she recognized his voice. And then she started to say something, but when she saw his face," Cyborg paused again, letting out a whistle. "She called him dad Rae. Him. Beast Boy. Who's like, her age."

Raven frowned. "That makes no sense."

Cyborg shook his head. "No it doesn't. But she seemed just as confused as we are, you know, before she freaked out."

"How'd she 'freak out' anyway?" Raven asked, casting her gaze about the room. Cyborg shook his head again, following her gaze.

"That's just it, I don't know. She started screaming that this wasn't possible, and then everything just...moved. Before we could say anything, she shapeshifted into a bird and flew away."

Raven contemplated what Cyborg told her. It didn't make sense, and yet...

"What if..." Raven hesitated. What if she really _was_ Beast Boy's kid? It would explain her green appearance as well as her shapeshifting. But that would mean she was either form some other dimension, or the future. Which wasn't very likely, if possible. Cyborg seemed to share her thoughts, his expression thoughtful.

"It's almost impossible," he said. "But I think I know a possible way to prove it."

Raven shot him a questioning glance, but the robotic teen was already on the move. He grabbed the pillow from the cot and scurried away, leaving Raven alone in the infirmary.

One thing was for sure. Things were definitely getting interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She paced.

Nothing made sense. Not a damn thing. Crow wasn't there, or Techno, or anyone. Well, her dad was there, but it wasn't _him_. He was a kid! Her own father was a child!

Sure, he'd always been a kid at heart, but her father was like forty. With a beard. The version of her dad she had seen now was what, fifteen maybe?

So yeah. Nothing made sense.

And so she paced. Back and forth, back and forth. There was a very good chance she'd pace a rut in the floor. Which wouldn't be too bad, considering the rest of the damage to the room she was holed up in, but still. Uncle Cy wouldn't be happy.

Her ears twitched at the sound of something crashing. She cringed slightly, but kept up her pacing. It was almost soothing, the repetitive nature of her anxious little path.

She had an idea of what was going on, but it was ludicrous. No one would believe that, hell she barely could wrap her mind around it. Perhaps it was possible, after all Crow wasn't the best sorcerer yet, but still. This was not Back to the Future. This was real life. And in real life, time travel was not a thing.

Was it?

Another loud crash met her ears. Damn. She really needed to calm down. But how? Her world was upside down.

Every animal inside of her body wanted to run, prowl, fly, _s_ _omething._ She was only moments away from bursting into a lion and-

A knock echoed in the room. She halted, staring at the door like a cornered animal. _Run!_ her instincts screamed. _Run now before we're caught!_

"Uh...are you in there?" a voice asked.

She didn't know why she did it. Perhaps she needed some sort of human companionship, or maybe the stress of her current situation made her crave the fatherly attention, but either way the door was open before she even realized what she had done. That familiar pair of green eyes stared back at her, filled with youth and uncertainty rather than the love and wisdom she was accustomed to.

"Hi."

Despite her anxiety from the situation, her dad-Garfield, put her at ease with one of his goofy yet charismatic smiles. She offered a tentative one in return.

"Can uh, can I come in?" he asked. Wordlessly she moved to the side, letting him enter. Beast Boy shot her a grin, one which she returned hesitantly. It was then that he glanced at the room, only to gawk in shock.

The room was torn to shreds. The dusty bed frame was flipped, the mattress torn all torn up. The carpet had a variety of claw marks etched into it, and the windows and mirror were both shattered. The girl cringed slightly as she took in the damage, she hadn't realized how badly she'd mauled the space.

"It looks like Raven's room when she's mad at me," Beast Boy joked. It was an attempt to put her at ease, which she appreciated. He shuffled his feet and rubbed his neck awkwardly, as if trying to determine the best course of action. "S-so, what's your name? Mine's Beast Boy, but you seem to already know that. Sorta."

She bit her lip, her fangs digging in rather painfully as she tried to remain calm. _Of course he doesn't know my name,_ she thought. _I don't technically exist yet._

"Um...well my code-name is Were-girl, but you can just call me Izzy."

Beast Boy grinned and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Izzy!"

She returned the gesture, smiling softly. The entire situation was absurd, but at least he was _trying_ to make it better. Trying being the key word. Despite his efforts, his emotions were somewhat of a jumbled mess and it was very difficult to block them out. She wasn't very good at the empath thing after all. Izzy sighed. He was confused and wanted answers. That was understandable, as she wanted answers too. Unfortunately no one here could really give her any.

"You want answers, don't you?" she asked. Beast Boy hesitated before dipping his head in a nod. Izzy bit her lip and glanced back at the destroyed room. It wasn't exactly the best place for their discussion. She turned back to Beast Boy and grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said, before morphing into a tiger and jogging out of the room. Beast Boy let out a nervous sigh and followed.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The cool ocean air kissed Izzy's hair. She sat on the rocks beside her father, gazing out at the crashing waves on the beach. It was the perfect place to talk, the calm setting helped put Izzy at ease, as well as her fellow shapeshifter who sat beside her.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" she asked quietly. Beast Boy was silent, the waves creating a noise backdrop.

"You called me dad." It wasn't a question, not exactly anyway.

"Because you are my dad," she said. Beast Boy groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"But how? I'm like fifteen and you're what, fourteen? That's not freaking possible!"

Izzy sighed. He was right, in a sense. Yet here she was, sitting beside him. "You think I haven't noticed that?" she asked dryly.

"Well, no..."

"I don't know what happened," Izzy murmured, hugging her knees to her chest. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Beast Boy shot her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"It was just a normal training session," she paused, surveying the night sky. The stars twinkled in the sky, the same stars she saw every night, yet somehow different. "We were working on teleporting, 'cuz Crow _thought_ he figured out how to teleport someone without having to go with them. I volunteered, since I'm used to the whole magic thing."

Beast Boy was bubbling with questions, but he remained silent. He didn't know who Crow was or how she knew about magic, after all Beast Boy certainly wasn't magical, but Izzy was bound to explain it. Right?

"I was supposed to teleport halfway across the city. But instead..." she trailed off, an uncertain look on her face. "Instead it seems that I went backwards in time. It makes no sense I know, b-but that's the only explanation I can think of."

"So wait, you think you...time travelled?" Beast Boy asked. "With magic?"

Izzy nodded shyly. "Yeah."

"And...you're really my kid?"

The girl turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "You can't tell?" she asked, her voice teasing. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well kinda, but it's hard to wrap my head around it."

Izzy laughed. "Yeah me too. It's pretty weird seeing your dad the same age as you." At this, Beast Boy laughed too. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the stars reflect off of the ocean.

"I have so many questions but I don't know how to ask," Beast Boy murmured. Izzy glanced at him.

"I do too," she admitted. "But I can try my best to answer yours."

He paused, his mind trying to decide which question to ask first. "Okay um...are you a Titan? You mentioned training..."

Izzy shifted as she grabbed something on her belt. She helf out her hand to Beast Boy, exposing a very sleek, very advanced looking communicator. It had a 'T' on it just like his, only it looked about three hundred models newer.

"Dude," he gasped. "That's so fancy looking!"

A smile slipped onto Izzy's face, and Beast Boy could see fangs much like his own. "Yeah, I guess so. Uncle Cy always tries to get us the best technology there is." Her eyes fell onto the communicator and the smile vanished. "It doesn't work though. I guess the whole time warp messed it up."

"Oh."

The two were silent again. Izzy returned the communicator to its place on her belt with a sigh. "It's okay, I guess."

"So, what's your team like?"

The new question caught Izzy off guard, but a rueful smile found its way onto her lips. "Well, they're pretty similar to your team," she said cryptically.

"Really? How?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure I should say...I don't want to change anything too much."

Beast Boy was silent. He hadn't thought about that. "Well, we can stop if you want. Besides it's getting late and I bet Robin will want an interrogation tomorrow."

Confusion swam across Izzy's features for a brief moment before realization dawned on her. "Oh. Right," she said. Beast Boy gave her a puzzled look but didn't ask. Today had been a stressful day for the young girl, and he didn't want to make it worse by pestering her with questions. That, and he felt a strangely protective of her, something he'd felt since he'd first laid eyes on her. Perhaps that was why it was so easy to accept her story, the animals inside of him seemed to be saying the same thing.

She was his kin.

Beast Boy shook his head as he followed Izzy back towards the tower. As much as it all made sense, it didn't and Beast Boy was more than ready for bed. He took one last glance at the night sky before heading in the door.

 _Well, so much for normal,_ he thought. And indeed, normalcy had left and in her wake was anything but.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bacon sizzled on the skillet. Cyborg gingerly held the tongs in his hands as he watched the strips of meat darken on the greasy surface.

He was tired.

The previous night he had stayed up late running numerous tests. It wasn't much of a problem for most of him, as he's half robot, but his human half was exhausted. Especially his brain.

The bacon was done. Cyborg pulled the meat off the skillet and placed it on a plate. His frazzled mind needed some carbs.

"Mornin'."

Cyborg glanced up to see Boy Wonder sliding into a chair tiredly. He grinned and held up the plate. "Want some bacon?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, thanks man."

The robotic teen grabbed another plate and piled some of the bacon onto it before placing it by Robin. The masked boy grunted in thanks before digging in.

"Dude, where were you last night?" Cyborg asked.

There was a pause as Robin swallowed his food before responding. "Cinderblock was a little more difficult than planned. He kept giving the cops trouble. That, and Star and I got a little…distracted."

This caused Cyborg to snort in amusement. When Robin said they got 'distracted', he really meant they made out for hours at a time. It was hysterical to the robotic teen that Robin felt the need to keep his and Star's relationship on the down-low; everyone knew about it, so what was the point? He kept his opinions quiet though, Robin would do what he wanted regardless of Cyborg's opinion.

"How was the girl, did she wake up?" Robin asked, jerking Cyborg from his thoughts.

"Yeah, she did. And things got _way_ weird."

A frown graced Robin's face. "Weird how?"

Cyborg chuckled dryly. "Well, she was saying some weird stuff, sort of acting like she knew us. Like, she called me 'Uncle Cy' and asked why I wasn't at the League."

Robin's mask crinkled as the young leader's face contorted in confusion. "Why would you be working with the League?" he asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"I don't know man, but that wasn't the weirdest part. BB walked in sayin' something and she called him _dad_."

At this Robin nearly choked on his bacon.

"What? How is that...that's not...that's impossible!" he stammered. Cyborg nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. But according to my scanners, she appeared to be truthful. Or at least, she believed BB was her dad. So for our sake, I decided to run some tests." he paused, taking a bite of bacon himself. Robin waited patiently, his chin resting in his hand thoughtfully. Cyborg finished chewing and continued.

"I got a strand of hair from the pillow the girl used in the infirmary and ran a DNA test. I ran it against basically every super hero _and_ supervillain known to man. At least, every one in the international data base. Which is pretty much all of them. Anyway, I got a match. Or, two matches. A maternal and paternal match."

"Well?" Robin asked. "Who'd you get?"

"That's just it. Beast Boy was a perfect match. It makes no damn sense at all, but genetically, he's her father."

Robin let out a whistle. This was an unexpected twist. His thinking cap was officially on, the ever present detective instincts dying to get to the bottom of this new case. There was a lot to mull over, like new technology advancements, recent activity of various criminals and villains, and-wait. Robin's thoughts halted as a realization came to him.

"Wait, you said you had a maternal match, right?"

Cyborg nodded, a hand absently rubbing his face. "Yeah, and you're totally not going to believe it. Hell, I don't know if _I_ believe it."

"Why, who is it?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shook his head. "You may want to put that bacon down," he said. Robin complied, confusion written across his features.

"Like BB, it was a perfect match," he said, his voice lowering. Cyborg paused, glancing about the room nervously. This confused Robin even more, as the only people present in the tower were teammates. They were just as privy to the information as he was, right? Unless...

"It's Raven. The girl's mother is Raven."

Silence. Robin gaped at Cyborg. _Raven?_ _Raven had a child with **Beast Boy**?_ Of all the things Robin had experienced in his short life, none of them shocked him so deeply as this revelation.

"What?" he croaked. Cyborg made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a laugh.

"Yeah I now. That was just about my reaction too."

Robin ran a hand over his face. His previously cluttered mind was now blank. "What do we do?" he muttered to his plate. Cyborg shrugged.

"I don't know man. Maybe we could talk to the girl and try to figure this out, but we should definitely _not_ tell Raven. At least not yet."

The Titan's leader stared blankly at his plate. As much as he wanted to ask why, Robin already knew the answer. If they told Raven, there was about a hundred things that could happen, most of them not good. It was better to wait until they had a better handle on the situation, especially since he wasn't really keen on Raven destroying the tower.

"Yeah, okay." he said, pushing away the plate. His appetite had vanished with the rest of his thoughts. He stared absently at the kitchen wall as Cyborg ate silently beside him. It was then that the common doors burst open, and a familiar blue cape floated towards the kitchen.

"Mornin' Rae," Cyborg said to the sorceress, his voice full of forced cheer to cover his tiredness. Raven grunted in response, not pausing as she began to prepare her tea. It seemed as though she didn't notice the boy's strange silence, but chances were that she simply didn't care. Once her teapot was safely on the stove top, Raven moved to the couch, picking up a book she had left and burying her nose within its pages.

Robin and Cyborg shared an apprehensive look, a silent reminder of what they knew.

"Good morning my friends!"

A very exuberant Starfire flew into the common room, stopping only to squeeze Robin in a tight hug. "Good morning boyfriend Robin!" she exclaimed before planting a kiss on his cheek. A bright red flush appeared on Robin's face and deepened at the sound of Cyborg's sniggering.

"Morning Star," he mumbled, shooting the robotic teen a glare. Starfire didn't notice, instead helping herself to some leftover dish she had created the night before. The alien princess's desire to feed the dish to her reluctant boyfriend was a sufficient distraction from Robin and Cyborg's previous conversation. It wasn't until a sleepy Beast Boy staggered into the common room that Robin remembered, and it was all he could do to keep his mouth _shut_.

"Ew bacon," the changeling grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He set about cooking his own vegetarian breakfast, greeting Starfire as he did so. To Robin's surprise, he didn't seem to notice Cyborg's silence in response to his complaint, an unusual feat for his cyber friend. In fact, he didn't even notice when Raven came to stand by his side.

"So. How did your chat go?"

Beast Boy blinked at Raven, his tired brain trying to process her question. "Huh?" he asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Your chat with the girl? What happened?"

Recognition flitted across Beast Boy's features. "Oh. Yeah, it went okay I guess," he paused to flip whatever tofu thing he was cooking. He was about to continue when the common doors opened once again.

All eyes turned in surprise to see a sleepy mess of green hair shyly step into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Izzy! How'd you sleep?" Beast Boy asked, much to the surprise of his teammates. The girl smiled back, her green eyes dull with exhaustion.

"I slept okay," she murmured.

Beast Boy gestured to his skillet. "Want some tofu eggs?" he asked. Izzy nodded graciously.

"Yes please."

Robin shook his head. It really shouldn't have surprised him that the girl would like tofu. Especially given her supposed heritage. He smiled warmly at her extending his hand. "Hello, I'm Robin."

She took it hesitantly, a shy smile on her lips. "Izzy," she said.

"It's nice to meet you Izzy."

Robin didn't get a chance to say anything else, as Starfire flew to Izzy and crushed her into a huge hug.

"Hello friend Izzy! I am Starfire!"

Izzy took it in stride, almost as if she was used to Starfire's excited demeanour.

"Hi," she murmured back. Robin and Cyborg watched as Izzy seemed to autopilot towards the stove. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a cup before reaching to grab the teapot and poured herself a drink, manoeuvring around Beast Boy and Raven all the while.

Neither Titan was sure what was more surprising, that she knew her way around the kitchen, or that she was drinking tea.

"I didn't know you liked tea," Beast Boy said. Izzy seemed to blink in surprise, before staring down at her cup bashfully. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's good."

Robin saw Raven staring at Izzy with a thoughtful expression on her face. Apprehension filled his gut, but he pushed it away. If Raven figured out on her own, then so be it. It would be better for it to happen that than either him or Cyborg telling her.

After sharing another long glance with Cyborg, Robin cleared his throat. All chattering ceased, and Robin stepped up to leader-mode.

"Okay guys, we're gonna do some training today so go get ready."

Collective groans rose up from everybody, but Robin ignored the protests. Instead, he turned his attention to the newcomer.

"Izzy, Cyborg and I need to have a chat with you to straighten some stuff out."

She glanced at him with wide eyes before dipping her head in a nod. Satisfied, Robin turned back to his teammates. "Okay guys, go on. We don't have all day."

Taking the cue, the team dispersed. Before taking his leave, Beast Boy put a comforting hand on Izzy's shoulder, an action the Titan leader noted. Once everyone had left, he turned his attention to the girl. He shot her a warm smile, hoping to reassure her.

"Let's go somewhere more private," he said. With that, they left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The chair squeaked as Izzy shifted. She sat in the evidence room, across from Robin and Cyborg. Her gaze darted nervously around, taking in the new sights. The room hadn't changed much from her own timeline, it was simply more out of date. To her anyway. The walls were lined with various newspaper clippings, all from around the current year in this timeline. Behind Robin stood a messy desk, covered in crime files and more newspapers.

"So Izzy," Nightwing, or Robin in this timeline, began. "I heard you uh, called Beast Boy your father. Care to elaborate?"

She could feel his curiosity, but a smug knowing sensation was also rolling off of the teen in waves. He knew. Izzy sighed softly, glancing away. As much as she wanted to shout and tell everyone how crazy this all was and how she knew who they all were, or who they were going to become, she was scared.

After her little slip with her dad, she was terrified that she'd messed everything up. What would happen to her parents? To her brother and sister? Her friends?

What would happen to _her_?

A forgotten mug on the desk flew at the wall and Izzy cringed. Cyborg and Raven gaped at the mug and back at her, causing the young shifter to lower in her seat.

Unfortunately, there was no hiding who she was.

"Um…well I said that because he is. And I'm guessing you already know that," she said quietly. She watched as Robin let out a sigh and nodded, letting the mug incident slide.

"Yeah we do. Cyborg here ran a DNA test and confirmed it. He uh…he also got a match for your mother."

She should have figured as much. Uncle Cy had always been very thorough. She remembered a time when he did a full scale background check on a boy who'd asked her out. Her dad hadn't even needed to ask. The poor guy never stood a chance.

So of course they knew who her mom was.

"Please don't tell." The words tumbled from her mouth before she could think. "I-I already might have messed everything up, I don't want to mess it up more!" She bit her lip and she forced down a sob, her fangs digging into the sensitive skin.

"Hey, it's okay," Cyborg soothed. "We weren't planning on telling."

Her shoulders sagged with relief. "Thanks," she breathed. A wave of curiosity and concern with her senses, and Izzy found Robin's eyes on her.

"How did this happen?" he asked, his voice gentle. "It doesn't make much sense..."

Izzy sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair. She needed to brush it. The shifter let her hand fall back into her lap as she began to recount the same tale she'd told her father the night before.

She watched carefully as Cyborg and Robin absorbed the story.

"So you think that instead of teleporting, you went back in time?" Cyborg asked. Izzy nodded, a rueful smile gracing her lips.

"It seems like it."

Robin had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, we know Raven can do that already, maybe she can figure out the time travel part. After all, it can't be that different, right?"

Izzy shrugged. "Mom taught us how that stuff works, but Crow thought he found a shortcut. Or something." Her ears twitched and a scowl carved into her features. She could feel the confusion bouncing off of Robin and Cyborg, but she ignored it. Thankfully they let whatever questions they had drop. Robin stood.

"Well, I'll try and see if Raven can figure out the uh...time travel thing later. In the meantime, we should head down to the training room. Izzy, you're free to join us if you want."

The young shifter nodded gratefully. "Thanks," she murmured. The two boys smiled back at her.

"No problem kiddo," Cyborg said. He shrugged bashfully. "You uh, you can call me Uncle Cy if it makes you feel better too," he said with a shy grin. At this Izzy felt a large smile break on her face.

"Thank you. Uncle Cy."

Cyborg returned her smile. "C'mon, let's go."

The two followed Robin out of the evidence room.

Although Izzy was terrified, she was starting to think that maybe, this wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Oomf!"

Beast Boy landed on the matt with a thud. He rolled onto his back, squinting under the fluorescent lights. "Okay, you win Star," he wheezed. They were currently practising hand-to-hand combat, one of Beast Boy's _least_ favorite fighting styles.

"Are you alright friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, peering down at him. Beast Boy nodded, his breathing ragged as he tried to regain his breath.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

The alien princess attempted to help him up, but Beast Boy waved her away. He just wanted to lay there for a moment. Or two. His sore muscles throbbed painfully, and Beast Boy was certain he was going to be sore the next day.

It wasn't that he was out of shape. Lean as he was, every once of flesh on his thin frame was muscle. He may not have been as muscular as Robin or Cyborg, but Beast Boy definitely had muscles.

No, it was the simple fact that fighting with Starfire was...taxing. He may have been a changeling, but in his regular form his strength was just about the same as the average human. Starfire on the other hand, was strong. Much more than he was. So much so that she tended to forget that everyone else was _not_ as strong. One time they'd been sparring and she broke his collarbone by kicking him.

Luckily this time around his bones felt just fine. He certainly had some bruises though.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?"

Beast Boy looked up to see Raven hovering over him, her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

He sighed. "Yeah, I am hang on."

The changeling rolled onto his hands and knees and hauled himself to his feet. "Dude, Star kicks like a freight train."

"Indeed she does," Raven deadpanned. Beast Boy rolled his eyes at her, chuckling softly.

"Nice one Rae."

She threw him a glare right as the training room doors burst open.

"Okay Titans, report!" Robin barked as he strode into the room. Trailing behind him were Cyborg and Izzy, chatting amicably.

"Beast Boy got beat up by Starfire," Raven said. Beast Boy huffed, shooting her a glare.

"Yeah well she kicks like a freight train!"

He heard a faint giggle come from Izzy, at which he grinned. "See, _she_ thinks I'm funny," he said.

Raven eyed Beast Boy. "Then she must be your offspring."

This earned snickers from both Izzy and Cyborg. Beast Boy grumbled under his breath. It was a good comeback, but the changeling would never admit it. Out loud. Then again, there were lots of things Beast Boy would never admit out loud. He shot a furtive glance at Raven, only to receive a questioning look. Thankfully, Robin interrupted any chance for questions.

"Okay so who's sparred already?"

"Beast Boy and I have done the sparring!" Starfire quipped with a grin.

"Okay great. Raven, let's do you and me. Beast Boy, you're with Cyborg and Izzy, you're with Star."

At this Beast Boy baulked. "Whoa, whoa, wait. Are you sure Izzy should spar with Star? She's pretty tough."

The team looked at him with blank faces. It made sense they'd be weirded out by his hesitance, hell it weirded him out! But Beast Boy couldn't help it, he had a host of animals within him, most of which had paternal instincts. And those instincts were now fully active.

"I'll be fine," Izzy said, a hint of humour in her tone. "I've fought worse."

That didn't really make Beast Boy feel better.

"Then it's settled," Robin said. Everyone broke into their sparring groups, leaving an apprehensive Beast Boy standing with an amused Cyborg.

"Aren't you being all sweet and fatherly," the cyber teen teased. Beast Boy shot him a glare.

"Dude, shut up."

His friend raised his hands in defeat. "Fine man. Let's just get started."

The thing about hand-to-hand combat training was that they weren't allowed to use their powers. The reason was that if they were ever in a situation where they couldn't use said powers, they could still defend themselves. At least, according to Robin. Usually this was all fine and dandy, but it required a lot of attention, something Beast Boy did not have at that time.

Instead of focusing on his opponent, Beast Boy found his gaze wandering over to Izzy and Star. They were locked in a pretty intense match, and it seemed his...daughter was holding her own. In fact she almost seemed to know how Star was going to _move_. He was gawking, and rightly so. Star was prety good at sparring, almost as much as Robin himself.

It was then that Beast Boy received a rather brutal kick to the head, which sent the changeling sprawling. With a yelp, he landed on the ground in a heap. All activity in the gym ceased as Beast Boy's vision darkened.

"Ow..." he groaned, colored lights dancing in his sight.

"Aw, shit man! BB you okay?"

All he could do was groan.

A pair of hands felt his temples.

"I've got it," Raven said, and Beast Boy could feel the cool touch of her healing powers easing the pain.

"Alright guys," Robin's voice echoed in the room as he spoke. "That's enough sparring for the day."

 _Thank god,_ Beast Boy thought.

"Raven, take him to the med bay when you're done."

With that Beast Boy sank into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Raven sighed. She stood in the kitchen, idly waiting for her tea to boil.

After the rendezvous during training, Robin had let the team off easy. According to him, they'd had a plenty busy week as it was, and Beast Boy's little accident was enough to prove they needed a break.

Not that he was wrong, they truly did need a break. After the physical stress of constantly fighting villains and the newfound emotional stress with Izzy's arrival, it was safe to say everyone was pretty tired.

But exhaustion wasn't what had caused Beast Boy to get kicked in the head. Thanks to Raven's empathy, she could feel his…hesitance for Izzy's sparring match with Starfire. She didn't really blame the changeling, Starfire was a tough fighter and they knew nothing of Izzy's abilities aside from the little they've witnessed.

That of course didn't make the situation any less odd. Logically, Raven assumed Izzy's claim of heritage was false. It made no sense, she was nearly the same age as they were. However, she could tell everyone seemed to _know_ something that may have changed the game. That and Beast Boy's emotions for the girl were very, very paternal.

Which made no sense to the sorceress.

Then again, Beast Boy never really made sense. She continued to brew over the matter, hardly noticing as Robin entered the room.

"Hey Raven," he said, pulling the demoness from her reverie.

"What?" Her voice was a deadpan, but her eyes narrowed at the intrusion. She felt Robin's emotions shift in acknowledgement. The Boy Wonder kept up his professional air, though she could detect his apprehension. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"I need your help."

Raven' eyebrow rose in interest, but she remained silent.

"You can teleport, right?"

Well that was an odd question. Raven nodded, baffled. "Yes, why?"

"And you can teleport people or objects, correct?"

The sorceress dipped her head in another nod. At this Robin paused, seemingly contemplating something.

"Do you think it's possible to teleport someone back in time?"

At this, Raven's confusion grew. "If it is I've never done it. Again, why do you ask?"

Robin sighed. "Well, I uh, debriefed Izzy this morning. She...she claims to be fro ma different timeline and appeared here on accident when a teammate tried teleporting her across the city."

"And you believe her?"

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "I have reason to."

Raven gave him a hard glare. "You know something," she accused. The Titan leader crossed his arms, any emotional indicators covered with a no-nonsense feeling.

"I don't have to explain myself, and I expect you to follow orders without questioning me."

She was confused. When it came to work, Robin rarely left out information. Unless it would affect their performance. But how could anything about Beast Boy's supposed love-child affect her performance? Unless...

No, that was impossible. Whatever the reason, Raven decided she didn't care.

"Fine," she quipped. Robin's gaze didn't leave her, she could feel an unidentified swirl of emotions pooled in his mind. Before she could even begin to decipher any individual emotions, he spoke.

"Let me know if you find anything."

It was an order. For whatever reason, she had to look into time travel. Fabulous. The sorceress focused on her tea kettle, hardly noticing Robin's fading aura. Instead she spent quite a bit of time trying to quell any and all curiosity about a certain pair of changelings.

* * *

Beast Boy had a headache.

Granted, he did get kicked in the head with Cyborg's metal foot. But it wasn't his fault, after all Robin _had_ to make Izzy spar with Star, and he had been worried. Beast Boy couldn't explain it, this strange instinctive protectiveness he felt for Izzy. Hell, he wasn't supposed to have a kid yet! She was from the future, damn it. And yet his instincts screamed _protect your genes!_ and _she's our kin!_ Thus Beast Boy had been distracted and gotten his head clobbered with a foot.

Which hurt like hell.

Luckily for the green changeling, Raven had been kind enough to alleviate the brunt of his injury, leaving behind a dull ache that would hopefully go away in a few hours. It still hurt though, and he was currently hiding out in his room nursing his sore temples.

After the incident, he'd passed out briefly as Raven healed him. Beast Boy had awoken in the medbay and was promptly examined by Cyborg, who'd apologized up and down while still managing to tease him about it. He'd refused any asprin, but the shifter felt that maybe he'd cave and get some. He hated having a headache, it made the simple art of moving hurt. And Beast Boy liked to move.

Unfortunately getting the apirin required moving, which currently hurt to do. So instead the changeling lay sprawled out on his bottom bunk, staring up at the mattress above him. He had previously tried to take a nap, but the throbbing in his head was a little too painful for that venture to be successful. Instead, Beast Boy let his mind wander as he stared aimlessly about.

Despite all efforts to think about videogames or food, or anything that wouldn't hurt his head, Beast Boy felt his mind continuing to wander back to Izzy. He had hundreds of questions for her, all of which currently had little to no answers.

 _Am I a good dad? Is she a vegetarian? She likes tofu...Can she change into **any** animal like me? Does she have siblings? How old am I in her timeline? Will the future change since she's here now? **Who is her mother?**_

The last question was one Beast Boy most often wondered about. He wanted very much to ask the girl, but was afraid. There were many reasons he was afraid. For starters, what if he didn't like the answer? That could potentially change the future, which could potentially wipe Izzy out of existence, right? That was a thought that made Beast Boy uncomfortable, as the shifter was becoming very attached to his future offspring.

There was also a decent chance he didn't yet know Izzy's mother and would meet her in the future, so knowing now would be nearly pointless. Beast Boy was doubtful of that theory though. There was something strikingly familiar about the girl shifter, something that made Beast Boy feel like he _did_ already know Izzy's mother, which made him all the more curious about her identity.

It was difficult to wrap his mind around, especially with a headache.

Beast Boy's attention was diverted to a gentle knock on the door. Groaning softly, he pried himself off the bed and held his throbbing temples before staggering to his door. To his surprise, Raven was on the other side, her hood casting a shadow over her features.

"Oh, hey Rae," he croaked with a pained grin.

Raven's face remained impassive, but she handed him a bottle of aspirin. "I can feel your headache from the opps room," she stated dryly. Beast Boy gratefully took the bottle, popping a few pills without the aid of water.

"Thanks," he said. Raven offered a tiny smile in return. The two teens stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, as Beast Boy did not expect her to stay in the doorway.

"Um...wanna come in?" he offered. Raven sighed, but surprisingly accepted the offer, stepping into the disaster known as Beast Boy's room. She sat lightly on his bottom bunk, leaving him standing by the door. He shuffled in place, unsure of what to say. Raven very rarely seeked him out, and when she did she usually spoke first.

So he waited.

"You never finished telling me what you and Izzy talked about," she stated. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. This was certainly...odd. He shrugged.

"She uh, said she's from the future basically."

Raven's impassive expression prompted the boy to recount Izzy's story in better detail. He watched as Raven's face remained impassive, but he could tell the sorceress was digesting the information.

"So you believe her?"

It wasn't quite a question, but Beast Boy nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, well it's hard not too."

Raven shot him a questioning look, at which Beast Boy sighed.

"It's sort of hard to explain. I just...know. It's instinctive I guess."

The two were quiet for a moment before Raven spoke.

"Robin seems to believe her too," she said. "He asked me to research about time travelling spells."

Beast Boy blinked in surprise. "Robin believes her? I mean, I do too but...Robin?"

"Starfire time travelled."

"Yeah but not with magic! Plus he saw it happen," he exclaimed.

Raven sighed. "I suppose you're right. He seemed to know something."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say."

This baffled Beast Boy. What could Robin know that Izzy hadn't already told him? She was reluctant to speak of the future, afraid of altering it. And seeing that it seemed different than Starfire's visit, that was a terrifying possibility.

As if reading his thoughts, Raven spoke.

"The future is full of thousands of potential possibilities. Chances are that there are many timelines that could happen to us, and that Izzy is simply from one of them. I doubt her presence will change anything, as any potential future for us already has a timeline of its own."

Beast Boy's head pounded as he tried to comprehend Raven's statement. Multiple timelines? Was that even possible? She rolled her eyes at him and stood.

"Yes, it's possible. I'm from another dimension, remember?"

With that the sorceress phased through the floor, leaving Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You have such beautiful hair friend Izzy!"

Izzy grinned at the statement. She was seated on the couch in the common room, letting Starfire comb out her wet hair. The alien princess had let Izzy borrow fresh clothes and a towel so she could shower, and had insisted on playing with her hair. Apparently, her mother hardly ever let Star play with her hair, so Starfire was more than eager to play with Izzy's.

"You think so?"

"Oh yes! It is wonderfully soft and is such a pretty color!" Starfire babbled. "I wish my own hair was as beautiful."

Izzy rolled her eyes. Starfire's hair was gorgeous, in fact the alien herself was gorgeous. She was too sweet to ever stoop to such egotism, but nevertheless every time the Titans were out and about people gawked openly at Starfire's beauty. Izzy knew this from living with her children, the paparazzi followed them everywhere they went. The young shifter could only imagine how much they followed their mother.

A wave of homesickness washed over her. Despite being in the very tower she called home, Izzy felt very much alone. Perhaps it was because she _was_ alone in a foreign landscape, surrounded by people she knew but didn't know. It was confusing and scary, and she really missed her team. Her _friends_.

"Friend? Why are you doing the silence?"

Izzy shrugged. "I'm just tired I guess," she murmured. There was a pause, then Starfire spoke again in a low voice.

"I heard friends Robin and Cyborg speaking about how you are from the future. Is this true?"

Barbs or worry and fear were shooting off of the Tamaranean, prompting Izzy to turn and face her.

"Yes," she said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Starfire hesitated. "I have seen the future, a very bad future. One where my friends were no longer friends and I was missing. Has the future changed?"

Izzy placed a hand on Starfire's arm in reassurance. "You and everyone else are very close friends where I'm from." She let a wide grin spread on her face. "After all, I've grown up calling you 'Aunty Star'."

Starfire crushed Izzy into another one of her hugs. "Oh this is wonderful news! You are the most wonderful Bumgorf!"

The shifter let out a strained giggle at the affectionate name. She always enjoyed Starfire's interesting language, having learned a surprising amount of it growing up. In fact, between Starfire and her parents, Izzy and her siblings had an extensive knowledge on quite a few languages.

The Tamaranean released her, and Izzy rubbed her bruised ribs. She loved Starfire's hugs, but they hurt like crazy. Her emphatic senses tingled with new emotions, and Izzy cast her glance at Starfire. The princess was absently playing with her hair, a blush spread across her face.

"What-what is to happen with myself and friend Robin?" she asked, her eyes wide with embarrassment and worry. Izzy blanked, not expecting such a question. What should she say? She couldn't give away too much, who knew what could happen? But the young shifter had to reassure Starfire somehow, she couldn't bear seeing her 'Aunt' so distraught.

She smiled hesitantly. "Don't worry Starfire, everything turns out okay in the end, I promise."

Her response seemed to appease the Tamaranean, as she returned Izzy's smile.

"Thank you friend Izzy, you have been most kind."

Izzy smiled somewhat bashfully in response. Starfire stood and drifted off, presumably to find Robin. Izzy remained on the couch, her thoughts full of her home and a certain pair of twin half aliens who bore midnight black hair and glowing green eyes.

* * *

"Pizza's here!" Cyborg bellowed, his arms laden with a stack of pizza boxes. Izzy sprung from her place on the couch, her stomach grumbling. It had been a quiet day, everyone in the tower seemingly content to amuse themselves separately. It was only half an hour ago that Cyborg had appeared to take her lunch order before disappearing to get pizza.

"Thanks," she murmured. She took a few slices and sat, digging into her meal.

"Dude, pizza!"

Beast Boy plopped down beside Izzy, a large slice of pizza in his hands. He took as huge bite, grinning at her. "Mmfh, so good," he moaned. Izzy made a face, laughing. It was comical how little her father had changed. Pizza seemed to be forever his favorite, from future to past and back again.

"How's you're head," she asked. Beast Boy swallowed and shrugged.

"S'okay. Raven gave me some aspirin earlier so it's better."

Izzy gave him a confused look. "Didn't she heal you?"

"Yeah but it was a bad concussion so she couldn't heal me all the way. It hurts her too," he said, his voice going soft. Izzy's ears perked up at this, her emphatic walls dropping. She wasn't the best at controlling it, but her father's tone had caught her attention. Gentle waves of affection washed over her, making her gasp. Could it be? Before she could delve further into his emotions, they were gone, masked by a wave of confusion.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked. Izzy blinked, an embarrassed flush painting her green cheeks.

"Y-yeah. The pizza's just...really good."

Izzy's glass cracked, causing her to wince. _Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos,_ she chanted in her head. Revealing her telekinetic powers to her father by shattering a glass was a very bad idea. Especially right after she was dissecting his feelings for her mom. Talk about awkward.

The thing about Izzy's powers was how unique they were. It wasn't often that superheroes married, and when they did they rarely had children. Like her grandparents for example, they'd merely adopted Beast Boy as their own. So little was known about how the unusual genes merged, especially genes as unusual as her mother's and father's. They had expected her and her siblings to inherent some form of magic or shapeshifting, but they weren't sure what. So when Izzy exhibited Beast Boy's full shapeshifting abilities, they were prepared. What they weren't prepared for was her telekinesis, her empathy, or her accelerated healing abilities.

The same went for her siblings, they had a plethora of mixed abilities.

"Okay," Beast Boy murmured, his gaze darting from the cracked glass to Izzy. She refused to meet his gaze, choosing to watch Cyborg devour the meatlover's special in a sickened fascination.

"Hey Raven! You should try this _spectacular_ pizza!" Beast Boy exclaimed, gesturing to his and Izzy's spread. It was a veggie goldmine, covered in peppers, pineapples, mushrooms, and things of the like. Raven glowered at Beast Boy, sniffing at the air in disdain.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

The demoness opted instead for a pepperoni and settling into the couch, after shooting Izzy and inquisitive glance. She found herself unable to meet Raven's gaze.

It wasn't long before Robin and Starfire joined the team in the ops room, and Izzy found herself surrounded by amicable conversation. She contentedly chewed on her pizza, listening as Cyborg attempted to explain football to Starfire. Beast Boy's voice was uncharacteristically silent, and Izzy felt barbs of his emotions jumping at her. She turned to him, catching his uncertain gaze.

She sighed. "You want to know who my mom is, don't you?" she murmured quietly. Beast Boy looked away, his head bobbing in a nod. Izzy studied him a moment, watching as ears like her own dipped expressively. They were so much alike, it was baffling. People always mentioned it, how alike they were at this age, but she hadn't believed them until this moment.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he hissed, his ears flicking back in annoyance. "It's not like I know her. Besides, Raven doesn't think it will hurt anything!"

For a fraction of a second, her eyes flicked to Raven before darting to the window. "But what if you meet her? It could hurt your perception of her, mess up how things should unfold. I can't tell you because that wouldn't be fair. Falling in love should happen naturally, not because your future daughter told you how everything happens!" She sighed, her gaze returning to Beast Boy. Sparks of disappointment and understanding flew off of him, along with a flurry of other emotions. His face was somewhat crestfallen, but he nodded in response.

"Fine," he said. She opened her mouth to say more when the alarms began to blare throughout the tower. The Titans glanced up at the flashing lights, an audible groan rising in the room. Robin stood, his business face on.

"Titans, go!"

And into the city they went.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey! As you may have noticed, this is the first A/N. I try not to put these as I'd rather focus on the story, but I would like to thank those of you who are reading the story. It means a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

 **-vixensheart**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

There, in the middle of Jump City, was Adonis. The moronic excuse of a villain stomped through the streets, throwing a variety of taunts and insults at the Titans. Apparently the idiot had upgraded his fancy suit again, and wanted to test it out against Jump City's heroes.

What he hadn't counted on, was Izzy.

As per usual, the Titans launched their attack, Raven and Starfire in the sky and the boys down below. Beast Boy had shifted into a T-rex, aiding Raven and Starfire in distracting him, while Cyborg and Robin attacked the weak points in the suit. It wasn't until Adonis threw Beast Boy into a building that Izzy launched herself into the fray, shifting into a tigress and latching onto his back.

"What the-"

She let out a fierce growl and raked her claws across his shoulder blades. Adonis shrieked in anger before slamming her into the closest object in a vain attempt to shake her off. She could feel his confusion grow as a green lion attacked from the front, clawing at his chest plates.

"There's two of you?" he shrieked, his expression one of bafflement. With a grunt, Adonis latched onto Beast Boy's mane and launched him across the street. The villain whirled to face Izzy, meeting her claws and teeth with iron fists. He sucker punched her in the jaw, sending the tigress sprawling. Green starbolts blurred in her vision, dizzying her. She felt her body shift back to her human default, and she struggled to her feet.

Robin and Raven were on the offensive now, the Boy Wonder thrashing at Adonis with his staff and the sorceress backing him up with her black energy disks. Cyborg was on the defensive, trying to shield the two from their adversary's attacks by distracting Adonis with his sonic cannon. Izzy's heart raced in alarm as her gaze darted to find her father. He was under a building overhang, trying to herd some curious civilians back into safety.

She launched herself back into fray with a sigh of relief. Now a raven, she joined Cybrog in distracting Adonis by circling and diving, drawing his attention away from the others. It was working wondrously, her talons scratched at his face and she swooped away just before he could smack her down. Izzy felt giddy with adrenalin, cawing a tauntingly at Adonis. She swooped again, her talons raking across his cheek.

"Fuckin' bird!" he screamed, barely missing her tail feathers with his grubby hands. In frustration, he kicked Robin aside before grabbing a nearby car and throwing it at her with all his might. Izzy screeched and adjusted her tail feathers before dipping in a dive. The car whooshed overhead, ruffling her feathers as it passed. She shifted as she hit the ground and turned just in time to see the car hit the very overhang Beast Boy was standing under.

Time slowed as the structure fractured under the impact, rubble beginning to rain down onto the changeling. With a gasp, Izzy threw up her hands and released her powers, forcing the structure to halt. She grunted as she mushed it to the side, letting it fall only when all civilians and her father were out of the way. The effort left her a bit dizzy, and she dropped to her knees.

The ground shook as Adonis fell, jolting Izzy out of her brief respite. She hauled herself off the ground and shifted into a dog, running over to her father. He was with Raven, who'd broken away from the battle presumably to heal any injuries the falling overhang could have caused. Izzy phased back to her human shape as she approached.

"-fine Rae, really!"

Her mother seemed to shoot him a disbelieving glare. "You almost got squashed by rubble," she deadpanned. Beast Boy just shot back a cheeky grin, elbowing Raven in the side.

"Yeah but you saved me so it's okay!"

At this Izzy could feel Raven's baffled emotions. "I didn't save you, what are you talking about?"

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be confused. "Yeah you did! The rubble would have totally buried me but it _moved to the side_ because you moved it! Right?"

"Beast Boy, I didn't do that! I was busy helping Robin!"

"But if you didn't do that then who-"

"Are you alright?" Izzy asked breathlessly. She was wiped from using her powers so heavily, and the conversation she'd interrupted was making her nervous. Her parents heads whipped around, their puzzled gazes meeting her own.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Beast Boy stammered, a forced smile on his face. Izzy was relieved, yet worried. He couldn't possibly put the pieces together, right?

Her father's forced smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Dude are _you_ okay? You're shaking!"

Izzy blinked. She hadn't noticed, but Beast Boy was right. Her muscles shook from the exertion of stopping the rubble, and the you shifter felt slightly faint. She couldn't let her parents know however, so she bobbed her head and flashed a smile.

"Yep! Never been better!"

Doubt stung Izzy's emphatic senses like a batch of stinging nettles. Beast Boy opened his mouth to retort when a scream from Starfire drew their attention.

Adonis had thrown her into a building and was currently pounding away at Cyborg and Robin. Raven let out a growl.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and chat, there's no time." She promptly phased into the ground, leaving Beast Boy and Izzy alone. The changeling turned to her, concern knitted across his face.

"You sure you're okay?"

Izzy nodded, giving him a small smile. Her father's gaze lingered on her for a moment, before he dipped his head. She watched as his body morphed into a T-rex once again before he lumbered back into the fray. Izzy cast one last glance at the rubble behind her.

A sigh slipped past her lips and she turned back, shifting into a griffon and leaping into the air.

* * *

Izzy dropped from the sky in a heap of feathers.

The fight was heavy going. Izzy knew little about their opponent, but he certainly was not as easy to defeat as the Titans had lead her to believe. Whatever upgrades Adonis had made to his suit enabled the villain a high level of endurance and strength, as well as fluid reflexes to boot. They may have out numbered him, but Adonis was holding his own way too easily.

It was certainly alarming. The shifter morphed back into her human shape, casting her gaze back towards the scuffle. Cyborg and Beast Boy were tag-teaming against the brat, her impish father whipping away with his green tail and Cyborg blasting away with a barrage of sonic blasts.

They'd been duking it out for hours now, and it was beginning to show.

Robin and Starfire, like Izzy, were now on the outside of the battle. The Titan leader leaned heavily on his girlfriend, an indication of his injuries. They weren't serious by any means, just some bad bruises and a possible sprained ankle, but the Boy Wonder had stubbornly refused Raven's healing in favor of saving her strength. Instead he kept outside of the fray, only throwing some bird-a-rangs and bombs when applicable.

Izzy too had some injuries. At one point the bastardly Adonis had thrown her into a storefront, where she shattered a window and gained multiple lacerations on her body. It had been no huge deal, she'd been hurt worse before, but Beast Boy had nearly had a conniption. He'd come very close to letting out his beast, and Adonis hadn't helped with his taunting.

The heroine glanced down at her arms. They were already healing, the deep cuts beginning to scab over and close up. Wounds healed quickly for her, courtesy of her mother's magical influence on her genetics. Her father didn't know that, none of the Titans in this timeline did, but that hadn't stopped Izzy from joining the fray once more, much to Beast Boy's protests.

Luckily the fight was a good distraction.

She morphed back into a velociraptor and loped back into the fight.

The plan was simple. Raven and Izzy were to distract Adonis, while Beast Boy and Cybrog were to batter away at his suit in an attempt to hit one of the weak spots. Unfortunately, it seemed that Adonis had enhanced those areas, which was why it was taking much longer to take the idiot down. It also didn't help that his upgrades made him much faster and better at punching back.

Quickly and stealthily, Izzy darted through the rubble. She leapt out under Adonis's feet, nipping at his vulnerable ankles. She could feel the spike in anger flying off of him and she grinned savagely. It was working. She struck again, her teeth scraping against metal.

"Geroff!" Adonis shouted, kicking at her. She dodged, growling at him, before jumping back and biting at his leg. Adonis screeched in anger and kicked again, this time landing a hit. The air whooshed out of Izzy's lungs as his foot connected with her ribs. She landed in a heap, her body morphing back to default as she gasped for air.

 _Ow._

Izzy pulled herself into a sitting position, casting her gaze to the ongoing fight. Her mother was screaming her mantra, using her powers to throw thing as Adonis. Izzy watched as the sorceress encased a a streetlamp with her black energy and smacked Adonis upside the head with it. He retaliated by throwing Beast Boy at her, who shifted midair so she could catch him.

Once Beast Boy was back on the ground, Raven resumed her offense.

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_ "

Izzy watched with fascination as Raven wrapped the lamp around his arm. She appeared to be trying to cuff him with the large metal structure, but Adonis wasn't having it. He managed to keep the other hand free, distracting Raven by snatching Cyborg and throwing him at her. Raven halted her assault to catch the robotic teen, allowing Adonis to free his other arm.

It was then that things went wrong. With Raven distracted, Adonis threw the post at her, straight and true. She had little time to react. Izzy's eyes went wide in terror, and time seemed to slow. She watched in horrified fascination as the post connected with her mother with a loud thud, knocking the sorceress clean out of the sky. Her breath caught in her throat, and she screamed.

 _ **"Mom!"**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Beast Boy was frozen.

He'd seen Raven get hit. He'd watched her fall. He even ran towards her, trying to catch her.

And that's when he heard Izzy's scream.

 _ **"Mom!"**_

It rang across the ruined streets, loud and clear. Beast Boy had halted, his shocked gaze resting on the young shapeshifter, right as Raven plummeted onto him.

And there he laid, finding himself unable to move from sheer shock.

 _Mom!_ His eardrums thrummed. _Mom! Mom!_ _ **Mom!**_

The weight crushing the changeling lifted, and Beast Boy was met with the face of a concerned Starfire. She gently passed Raven's unconscious form to Robin before peering inquiringly at him.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you alright?"

He could only nod meekly, his brain still trying to process what had just happened.

"Star, take Raven back to the tower. Beast Boy, just sit for a bit." Beast Boy bobbed his head at his leader's request, still feeling very much dazed. It was then that a guttural roar attracted everyone's attention, and Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sight.

It was the beast.

But how? He was right here, he couldn't be-

Oh.

The glistening green fur of his daughter's beastly form sparkled in the fading sunlight. She was battering Adonis, her primal side clearly having the upperhand.

"Shit!" Robin spat.

Shit indeed.

Beast Boy knew the full powers of the beast, and he knew this wasn't going to end well.

Unless he stopped it.

Beast Boy hauled himself to his feet and darted towards the fight, ignoring the shouts of protest from Robin. His body screamed with pain from his impact with Raven, but he ignored it. His mind was clear now, he had to stop Izzy from hurting herself or someone else, and he had to do it now.

He morphed into a gorilla and leapt onto Izzy's back. She let out a ferocious growl, releasing the battered Adonis and attempting to claw him off of her back. She bucked and twisted and growled and rolled, but Beast Boy clung on with rigid determination. He had to thoroughly distract her so his team could remove Adonis, and her rage could lessen.

Izzy roared and threw herself onto the pavement, crushing Beast Boy. He yelped and shifted to his default, a few bones popping in the process.

"Izzy!" he screamed. "Izzy it's me! It's me!"

The pressure of the werebeast's weight lifted, and through his bleary vision Beast Boy could see bright red irises glaring down at him.

 _Damn._

"Izzy, it's me," he choked. "It's okay, Raven's safe! Raven's safe."

The beast above him growled. He struggled to sit up, his voice pleading.

"M-mom's okay, I promise."

The beast rel;axed, letting out a soft sigh. Her bright red irises faded, and the creature began to shrink. Soon, the form of Izzy replaced the monster and Beast Boy watched as his daughter fainted.

"Izzy!"

He lurched to his feet, only to gasp in pain and fall back down. Hissing, he dragged himself up slowly before staggering to Izzy's fallen form.

"Dude Izzy, are you okay?"

He heard a soft groan as Izzy struggled to regain consciousness.

"D-daddy?" she whimpered. Beast Boy's heart jumped and he knelt beside her.

"I'm right here," he croaked, pulling her close. The girl smiled, her eyes fluttering shut.

"BB, you okay?"

Beast Boy glanced up to see Cyborg jogging over. "Y-yeah, I think so."

His friend gently picked Izzy up off the ground before helping the changeling to his feet.

"Come on, let's go home."

Beast Boy was more than happy to agree.

* * *

Raven awoke with a start.

Her mind was a fog. Where was she?

There was a steady, rhythmic beeping to her right. It was a monitor, a heart monitor. She had to be in the infirmary.

Why was she in the infirmary?

She remembered there was an alert. It was...Adonis. He'd been terrorizing the streets again.

But how'd she get hurt?

The fight took forever, she remembered that. The imbecile had upgraded his stupid suit. She remembered the fight dragging on and on and on, and Robin had gotten hurt, and Beast Boy...

Shit.

Beast Boy had almost been crushed. He'd been saved somehow, she remembered being suspicious...

Izzy.

A gasp slipped past her lips as memories came crashing back.

She was flying in the air.

She and Izzy had to distract him, so Beast Boy and Cyborg could land a hit.

She grabbed whatever she saw with her magic, chuck, throw, bam! Dammit, she missed.

Oh no, a truck.

Dodge, bob, weave.

 _Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!_

Oh god, not Beast Boy. Caught him, set him down.

Gotta get Adonis. No not Cyborg! Caught him to, set him down.

Gotta get-

 ** _"Mom!"_**

The monitor beside Raven blew up in a cloud of black energy.

It was a mistake. It had to be. Beast Boy and _her_? It just wasn't possible. It couldn't be! She wouldn't believe what she heard, she _couldn't_.

There was a whimper to her left. Raven's gaze darted to the next cot over only to see Izzy slowly coming to. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze, watching the girl's eyes blink open. Confusion spread across her face, and Raven saw Izzy turn to look at her.

"Mom?"

Raven snapped.

"Don't call me that!"

Multiple objects in the room shattered as Raven's anger spiked.

"I am **not** your mom! I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but I'm done playing it. You may have fooled everyone else here, but you haven't fooled me!"

Raven could feel Izzy's heart shatter, the rolling tides of confusion and anger and despair, but she ignored it. It wasn't real anyway. She was faking it somehow, she had to be. The alternative was just too painful. Raven turned her back on the shifter and phased through the floor, leaving before Izzy could say a word.

It didn't matter anyway. Or at least, Raven tried to tell herself that it didn't.

The truth after all, was far too painful to admit.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Beast Boy was furious.

He had been gone from the med bay for three minutes, _three minutes_ , and what did Rae do? She chased Izzy away.

He wasn't sure what exactly went down. Possibly something to do with Raven remembering Izzy's scream, but either way she yelled at Izzy and now Izzy was gone.

And Beast Boy was pissed.

He limped down the hallway towards Raven's room, his face carved into a scowl. Was this conversation going to be awkward as hell? Yes. Did Beast Boy care? No. He was angry and rightfully so, Raven had no right to treat Izzy that way. None of this was the shapeshifting girl's fault, and Raven should know that. Now Izzy was somewhere alone and upset, right after shifting into the beast.

Not exactly a good thing.

Beast Boy Leaned heavily against Raven's door frame as he pounded the metallic door with his fist.

"Raven I know you're in there!" he shouted. "Open up!"

The door slid open a sliver to reveal only a deep purple iris.

"What?" Raven seethed.

This only made Beast Boy angrier. "Dude, what the hell is you're deal? Izzy's gone and I know you said something to her! What the hell Raven?"

Raven's eye narrowed angrily. "What is my deal?" she hissed. The door slid open all the way and Raven leaned out, her face inches from his own. "My deal, is that Izzy is a conniving piss poor excuse of a liar who's trying to manipulate us into some _game_ of hers and I'm done playing!"

"Oh really? And what makes you so damn sure?" Beast Boy snapped. Raven's eyes flashed red.

"Because you and I would never, in a million years, become a couple! That's how I'm so sure!"

Beast Boy blinked. Her words hurt, in ways he would never admit aloud. The changeling turned away from her, biting back anger and tears. He sensed a change in her demeanor, her emotions smelled different. Regret? Sadness? Fear? He didn't care, it didn't matter.

"So you hate me," he growled. "I get it. Awesome. That still gives you no right to treat Izzy like that. None of this is her fault, and you know it. So if you wanna blame someone, blame me. You always seem to anyway."

Beast Boy saw something flash in her eyes, but he ignored it. Instead he pushed himself off the door frame and limped away.

"W-wait, are you hurt?" Raven asked, her voice suddenly small. Beast Boy paused, his gaze on the floor.

"I'm fine."

He continued, not once looking back.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later that they found Izzy.

Beast Boy paced the common room. Robin refused to let the shifter go out looking for her due to his injuries, he had a few busted bones after all. That only worsened Beast Boy's mood though, why should he be stuck inside when Izzy could be anywhere? She could be hurt or scared, what if she needed him? But no, Robin had him here under house arrest.

The search team was instead comprised of Starfire and Cyborg, while Robin stayed with Beast Boy and Raven stayed holed up in her stupid room. Robin had tried to get Beast Boy to sit and relax, or eat something, but he wasn't having it. Beast Boy was going to pace with his limp until someone called in with her location.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want anything to eat?" Robin asked for the fifth time. "I can make something with tofu."

"No thanks."

Robin sighed softly. Beast Boy's gaze moved from the rut he was putting in the floor up to his leader's slouched form on the couch.

"You can talk about what's bugging you y'know."

Beast Boy paused, shrugging. "There's nothing to talk about."

He could feel Boy Wonder's eyes on him, but the changeling ignored him, opting instead to continue his shuffled pace.

"Wanna play a game?" Robin asked. Beast Boy sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't in the mood for videogames. Then again, he wasn't in the mood for much of anything at the moment.

It was then that Robin's communicator went off. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Robin."

"I have found friend Izzy." Starfire said, her voice crackling on the communicator. Beast Boy gasped and hobbled to the couch.

"You found her? Where is she?"

"She is by the pier, but I do not think-"

"I'll be there in a few."

"Wait Beast Boy-" Robin said, reaching for his arm. Beast Boy slipped out of his leader's grasp. Hobbling for the door.

"Sorry Rob, but I've gotta go." He sucked in a pained breath as he shifted into a bird and took off.

* * *

Izzy stared out at the bay.

She wished for the millionth time that she was home, where everything made sense and where her parents loved her.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as another sob racked her body. She hated crying, things sometimes blew up on her, but the tears refused to dissipate. So here she was, on the pier, crying.

She wanted to scream at the ocean, to cry until her throat was raw, and to lay on the beach and let the waves lull her to sleep. She was torn between shifting into a gorilla and destroying the pier, and curling in a ball and never moving again.

Izzy squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, burying her head in her arms.

She heard a thud behind her. The familiar smell of her father met her nose, and she sighed again.

"Are you here to tell me you hate me too?" she croaked. The wooden boards creaked as Beast Boy stepped closer to her. He settled beside her, his warm aura comforting her.

"No," he said softly. They sat in silence, Izzy never once raising her head.

"What did I do wrong?" Izzy asked. Her sudden question caught Beast Boy offguard, she could feel the surprise radiating off of him.

"What do you mean?"

Izzy raised her head then, her tear stained gaze meeting his. "Why does she hate me?"

It was a terrible question, a heart wrenching one. She could feel the pain falling off of her father, slapping into her empathy like a bird hitting a window.

"She doesn't hate you," he murmured. "If anything, she hates _me_. She just...took it out on you. Which wasn't fair. But Raven didn't really think about that I guess. Learning you were her daughter scared her, and she doesn't take that kind of change well." Beast Boy shrugged. "She never has really."

Izzy nodded, hugging her knees tightly. It made sense, sort of. She'd scared Raven with her sudden proclamation, something Izzy had been trying to avoid. But watching her mother fall like that had scared her shitless, and she couldn't help the scream from tearing free.

It still was her fault though. After all, Beast Boy had been terrified too when he found out. He just reacted differently because that's just how her dad was. He's too nice to freak out like Raven did. Izzy knew from experience how her mother could be sometimes, and she supposed her mother really didn't take to change well. Still, it Raven's words had hurt.

"What're we like?"

Izzy blinked with surprise. "Huh?"

"Me and Raven. What're we like in your timeline?"

It shouldn't have surprised Izzy as much as it did. Why wouldn't her dad want to know about his future self? She certainly would want to know. But the question still caught her off guard. She paused to absorb the question, thinking of the right words to say.

"Well...you guys are the best people I know," she said. "You're so smart and brave and cool. You can be overprotective and it can be annoying, but I always know you're there for me."

The affection and happiness radiating off of Beast Boy was addicting. It was so much like her father's from her own timeline, that she almost felt like crying again. Instead, Izzy tackled Beast Boy into a hug, only letting a sliver of a tear slip down her cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered. Beast Boy chuckled softly before hissing slightly in pain.

"Oh are you hurt?" Izzy asked, pulling away. Beast Boy waved his hand.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a little sore, no biggie."

Izzy didn't quite believe him, his emotions said otherwise, but she humored him and let it slide. She stood then, shooting him a soft smile.

"Let's go home."

Beast Boy grinned back and clamored to his feet. They set off for the tower, contentedly walking side by side.

"You wouldn't happen to maybe have healing powers, would you?" he asked nonchalantly, earning a glare from Izzy.

"You _are_ hurt, aren't you?"

She only got a pained laugh as a response.

"Come on dad, let's go."

If Beast Boy noticed the slip, he never said a word.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Dust motes floated in the air, swirling lazily in the afternoon light. Raven watched them for a moment, somewhat jealous of their simple existence.

If only life could be that easy.

She sighed and shifted the heavy book in her lap. It was a spell book, an ancient one at that. A gift from Azarath it was, one she had received a very long time ago. She was reading it now in an attempt to solve the _problem_ that had presented itself in the form of a green young girl.

Raven was determined to find the damn spell and be rid of Izzy. She'd caused way too much trouble already, interrupting the peace and simplicity she had with her team and introducing a preposterous idea that she and _Beast Boy_ of all people would one day-

One of Raven's pillows exploded in a puff of faux feathers. She took a deep breath in an attempt to quell her anger and _other_ emotions before using her dark energy to sweep up the feathers and deposit them into the trash can.

It was best to _not_ think about what Izzy represented.

She cast her gaze across the page, scanning for any relevant information. It wasn't that Raven didn't know how to move someone through time, it's just that this was a bit more complicated than that.

When she had rescued Cyborg from the past, all she had to do was search for **him** as he was then, and pull him back to the present. The magic was only one way and it served its purpose well. Now Raven _could_ just send Izzy forward in time, but there were too many variables.

She could potentially send the girl into the wrong timeline. Not that Raven cared, she just didn't want to have to deal with Beast Boy's anger if she messed up. Not that she cared what the annoying changeling thought either, it would just alter the team dynamics too much.

Or at least, that's what Raven told herself.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. All the excessive thinking was giving her a headache. The sorceress contemplated taking a tea break, but that required heading to the common room, where everyone else was. Or in particularly, where _they_ where.

Perhaps she didn't need a break.

Raven huffed and dove back into reading. It was slow going, despite her being a quick reader. Texts like these required extra attention to detail as well as time to absorb the information, so she had to pause often to reflect on every passage. She was just getting into some promising spells when there was a knock at her door.

Her head jerked up.

It couldn't be...could it?

Her emphatic senses flew out, soaking up the aura outside. It was Cyborg. A breath she wasn't aware of holding escaped and her shoulders sagged in relief. There was another emotion too, swirling ominously in her gut. She forced it down, squashing into a small speck of a feeling as she clamored out of her bed and to her door. Her fingers danced across the keypad and the door swished open, revealing a grinning Cyborg holding a tray of food.

"What?" she deadpanned. Cyborg's grin didn't falter at her sharp tone. Rather, the cybernetic teen pushed the try into her face gleefully before speaking.

"Thought I'd make you some lunch! You didn't come down for breakfast this morning. Or dinner last night. Or any meal the past two days. So I figured I'd make ya' some and bring it to ya'."

She eyed the tray thoughtfully. The food _did_ look pretty good, and she _hadn't_ ate all day...

But Raven knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her to open up, to talk. Something someone _else_ usually did. Another pop sounded in her room.

Oops.

Cyborg's smile slipped right off then, his gaze filling up with concern.

"Everything alright Rae?"

"Everything's fine," she all but growled, swiping the tray from his hands. She swept back into her room and smacked the button to close the door, when Cyborg's hand snatched the metallic panel and held it open.

"Yeah and Robin's a pushover. C'mon Rae, talk to me. I know something's up."

She glared at him, before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine."

She hit the open button and retreated to her bed.

Cyborg stepped into her room with great delicacy, his gaze darting around at the curious decor.

And curious it was.

Black candles lit the room in a soft glow. Macabre artifacts made up the theme; odd lanterns hung from the ceiling, and a coffin-esque chest sat idly by the closet. Her bookcase was actually a slanted hollow in the wall, lined with shelves that were littered with books.

Raven watched Cyborg expectantly, impatiently waiting for him to speak.

"So...you wanna tell me what's buggin' you?"

Raven's gaze hardened into a glare. "Fabulous question," she drawled. Cyborg was unperturbed by her attitude, rather his eyebrow raised at her tone as he waited patiently for her response.

"Well?"

Raven sighed. Her gaze dropped to the book she'd pulled back into her lap. She hated talking about her feelings.

"It's..." She hesitated. How can she voice what's bothering her? Her feelings on the matter felt like a tumbled complicated mess.

"I'm not sure..."

Cyborg shot her a flat look. A flush rose to her cheeks and she pulled her hood up over her head.

"It's complicated."

"Well try to un-complicate it," he said.

Raven huffed. "How?" she snapped. "Some mentally disturbed girl believes I'm her _mother_."

She could feel Cyborg's gaze on her, but she refused to meet it. Instead, she crossed her arms and stubbornly glared at her floor.

"I figured that's what it was," he murmured softly. Raven's head snapped up and she gazed at him with surprise. Was she being that obvious?

Her metallic friend sighed. "Look Rae, I know this is...weird. It's weird for all of us, and I can't imagine how crazy this is for you. But...Izzy's not crazy."

Raven's surprised expression morphed into one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Izzy _is_ your daughter. I...I did a DNA scan and tested it against every known super hero and super villain. You were the match Rae. One hundred percent."

The book slid from her lap and toppled to the floor. The cloak of denial she'd been hiding behind had been ripped away.

"B-but that's not possible!" she croaked.

Cyborg placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's the truth Rae."

Raven shook her head. "But it _can't_ be! Beast Boy and I as a couple is the most preposterous thing in the world! How could it be true?"

"And why's that so preposterous Raven?"

She turned to him, her eyebrows furrowed in anger. "We don't get along."

Cyborg blinked. "Really? Last time I checked you two were pretty good friends."

It was Raven's turn to gawk. "Where've you been the past three years?"

"Right here. And yeah, BB gets on your nerves and you two argue a bit, but honestly Rae? From where I'm sitting you two are pretty close. He's the one that pulls you out of that bubble of yours and you've always been the one to get him out of a funk."

Cyborg was right. As much as Raven hated to admit it, she and Beast Boy _were_ close. Especially after all they've been through the past few years. But this was _Beast Boy_ they were talking about. Him and her as a couple was a ridiculous idea. Cyborg had to realize that, right?

"You seriously think I would date _Beast Boy_?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Well I never imagined it before, but I don't see why not. Honestly Raven, worrying about the future is stupid. After all, you thought you weren't gonna live past sixteen, remember?" He chuckled. "Don't shut out possibilities that haven't even happened yet. Who knows, maybe you will fall in love with Grass Stain. But if something like that comes up and you still don't want it, then don't go for it."

Raven was silent, contemplating what was said. Perhaps she had overreacted a _little._ That didn't mean she was just going turn around and be okay with this, however.

"I suppose you have a point," she said. "But I still don't like it."

Cyborg shook his head, a small smile slipping onto his lips. "Yeah well, just try to be open about it, okay?"

She sighed. Being open about things was something Raven was not good at. But given the situation, maybe Cyborg was right and she should try.

Maybe.

"I'll try," she muttered. Cyborg grinned, a wave of happiness floating off of him. She pat his shoulder stiffly and stood.

"Thanks for the chat, but I've got work to do."

"Alright, alright," the cybernetic teen laughed. "I'll let you be." He lumbered towards the door, smacking the open button. He turned to her as the metal slab slid open.

"And Rae?"

She looked up, meeting his gentle gaze.

"If you ever wanna talk, you know where to find me."

Raven smiled softly and nodded. Satisfied, Cyborg stepped out of her room, leaving Raven alone in the candlelight. She sighed and picked up her spell book.

Well, the spell wasn't going to find itself.

The sorceress spent the rest of the night curled up with the book, her thoughts about Izzy and Beast Boy brewing at the back of her mind.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey!**

 **Just dropping in to thank everyone who's been reading and supporting this. It means a ton! Keep it up with the comments, I love hearing from you guys. Hopefully you all like this chapter too!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-vixensheart**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

She needed some tea.

Raven had been reading for countless hours, she was pretty sure she'd pulled an all-nighter or two, and she was so tired that her body felt numb.

But sleep was not an option. This was mostly because Raven had been awake for so long she couldn't really _fall_ asleep, she was too jittery and felt too foggy. And so here she was, staggering towards the common area at four in the morning.

Sleep deprivation wasn't new to Raven, she'd had her fair share of sleepless nights before. Especially during the hellish year she and her team had with the whole Brotherhood shenanigans. And the period of time when the world almost ended. And the Slade episode. Or episodes.

Regardless, she'd never gone over twenty-four hours straight without sleep or meditation or any form of rest. So this was a first. And Raven wasn't sure if she hated the way she seemed to float down the hall, or if she loved it.

Either way she needed some caffeine and she needed it now. Preferably before she fell onto her face.

The common room doors swished open and Raven tumbled inside. In her groggy state, she did not notice the green figure walking towards her until she walked right into them. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist to steady her as she tottered.

"Whoa there Rae, I know you can walk through things, but not like that."

She blinked. Oh. Someone was there.

"Sorry," she croaked. "Didn't see you."

"Hey, are you okay?"

Raven sighed, rubbing the heaviness from her eyes. She dipped her head in a nod, casting a bleary glance towards the kitchen.

"M'fine. Just need some tea."

She suddenly noticed how leaden her limbs felt. Had they always been so heavy? The arms holding her steady were so warm, so comforting...her eyes drifted shut and she felt herself pitch forward slightly.

"Whoa there, let's not fall now," Beast Boy chided. She was sure it was Beast Boy, even in her half asleep state she could recognize his prepubescent voice. Although, now that she thought about it, his voice was quite a bit deeper now.

"Have you been up all night Rae?"

She nodded, her head buried in his shoulder. He smelled nice, why did he smell nice? The perfect pillow...

"Gotta find the right spell," she mumbled sleepily. Beast Boy sighed. She felt his arms move and her feet were suddenly no longer on the ground. She opened her mouth to protest, but a yawn slipped out instead.

"Why do you gotta be so damn cute," Beast Boy muttered. That confused her. Why'd he call her cute? And why was that a bad thing? Maybe she wasn't supposed to hear that. Either way, Raven found herself slipping into her dreamworld, and Beast Boy's words were forgotten.

Sleep was nice.

She was barely aware of something soft settling around her body and the warm touch of something on her forehead. Dreams began to fill her head, dreams of spells and potions and wizards and green changelings.

A whisper of words flitted through her subconscious as her mid fell further into her dreams.

 _"Goodnight_ Raven."

* * *

Beast Boy yawned.

Last night had been one of his restless nights, and sleep had been hard to come by. Having a host of conflicting instincts really sucked, especially when those instincts conflict with his sleeping schedule.

It didn't help that he wasn't allowed to sleep in.

Robin was one of those 'up and at 'em' sort of folks who believed in waking up early to train and be ready for the super villains. Not that he was wrong, super villains could and would attack whenever, it was just that Beast Boy _really_ wanted to sleep.

Especially after last night's weird happenstance.

He'd decided to roam the tower in an attempt to satisfy his nocturnal critters. It was like most of his sleepless nights; everyone else was asleep and the tower was all his.

Or at least, he'd _thought_ everyone was asleep.

He had been heading to his bedroom when he had quite literally ran into Raven. The empath had been dead on her feet, mumbling something about staying up all night to read one of her musty spell books. Beast Boy was almost positive Raven had been up longer than she let on, as she had been falling asleep on his shoulder which _never_ happened. Especially not after an argument.

And he totally did not find her sleepy behavior adorable in any way.

Nope. Not at all.

In fact, he totally wasn't blushing just thinking about it.

Not a chance.

Because Raven was not attractive. She was a teammate. Nothing more. Nothing less.

At least, that's what Beast Boy told himself.

He idly reached for his spoon and scooped up some cereal. They were out of eggs and tofu, so he was stuck with cereal. Luckily they had his favorite and he was contentedly munching on his lucky charms when Izzy stumbled into the common room.

"Mornin' Izzy," Beast Boy mumbled.

Izzy grinned and waved, still half asleep. She maneuvered around Cyborg, who was cooking sausages, and started up a pot of tea. Beast Boy found himself watching the girl with an odd sense of fascination.

Ever since the day he'd found her in an alley, he'd noticed the similarities between himself and her. Not only was there the obvious; her green appearance, the shape shifting, and the sensitive hearing and stuff, but there were other things too. Like her ability to laugh at anything, her laid back fighting style, her occasional brash judgements.

It wasn't until now however, that he began noticing the similarities between Izzy and Raven.

Like for example, how she leaned back against the countertop, watching the teapot with a concentrated gaze. Or how she raised her eyebrows at Cyborg's jokes. Or how she'd roll her eyes at Robin and Starfire. Or her quiet mannerisms as she watched the team interact. Or the way she'd say something smart and intelligent sounding.

When she did that, it sounded so much like Raven it made Beast Boy's head spin.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole Raven-is-Izzy's-mom thing. How'd something like that even happen? He and Raven totally hated each other, they'd never work. Not that he'd ever thought about that before.

Nope. Never.

He especially wasn't happy that Izzy's mom was Raven all along.

Not at all.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

She had it.

The perfect spell.

Raven ran a hand through her tousled hair, relief washing over her. At long last, she had a spell and a plan.

Now to just enact said plan.

The sorceress tapped her key code into the lock pad and strode through her doorway. She let her emphatic senses comb through the tower, the auras of her teammates lighting up like stars in the night sky. Finding the one she wanted, Raven set off in the direction of her chosen star.

There was a quiet echo of her footsteps playing in her ears as she walked down the hallway. Her destination wasn't far, and soon enough Raven found herself staring at the door that concealed the person she was searching for.

Her gaze scanned the grey metal, noting the haphazard swipe of paint covering up a long forgotten name. How ironically strange she'd choose _this_ room to inhabit. It was probably for the best, Raven knew Beast Boy had come to visit Izzy here a few times, and he'd done so without so much as a second thought.

The empath raised her hand to knock on the door, hesitating slightly.

This was going to be awkward.

Raven knocked. An instant later the door slid open, revealing an inquisitive Izzy. Her expression darkened slightly at the sight of Raven, and the empath cringed inwardly.

Yep, definitely awkward.

"Yes?"

"I need to know the exact date of the day you left your timeline."

Izzy was silent a moment, thinking. Raven let her gaze wonder over Izzy's shoulder and into the shifter's makeshift room. It was pretty rough looking, having the appearance of a tornado blowing through it. Raven hated to admit it, but the sight was refreshing.

It was a good excuse to redecorate anyway.

"June second, twenty-twenty nine."

Raven's gaze snapped back to Izzy, her eyes widening in shock. "Twenty-twenty nine? As in twenty-five years in the future?"

Izzy's head dipped in a nod.

Twenty-five years. Raven knew Izzy existed in the future, or at least, she went with the idea, but twenty-five years? She'd never imagined a world where she lived past sixteen, not even after Starfire's visit into the future.

"Wow."

Izzy smiled ruefully, looking away. "Yep."

"Sorry," Raven blurted. Surprise popped off of Izzy like a bubble.

"For what?"

The sorceress sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "For being a jerk."

Silence settled between them. Raven looked away, flushing.

"It wasn't fair of me to blow up on you like that. This isn't your fault."

She was met by a slew of happiness. Raven glanced back at Izzy. The girl was smiling, eyes soft with forgiveness.

"It's okay. You were scared, I get it."

Raven dipped her head. "It was still wrong. So I'm sorry."

Warm arms encircled Raven, and she froze as Izzy squeezed her tight.

"Thanks," she murmured. Raven nodded blankly, unsure of how to act. A moment later she was gone, a small smile playing on the shifter's lips. Raven smiled back, hesitant. She felt better after the impromptu apology, but the empath was still apprehensive.

Showing affection was new territory after all.

"Well...I'm just gonna...go."

Raven whirled around and shuffled away, feeling Izzy's happiness flowing towards her.

Yep, awkward.

* * *

Raven sat cross-legged in her room, floating above her bed with multiple spell books floating beside her.

She began reciting her newly formulated incantation, her eyes glowing white-hot. It was long and in another language, as complex magic like this often was. Raven very well could have done this with her usual incantation, she is powerful enough, but the probability of losing focus or screwing up was too high. She couldn't risk messing up, which was why she was running this test.

If Raven could transport herself exactly twenty five years into the future, then transporting Izzy would be a breeze.

Or so she hoped.

Raven's voice lifted and dropped as she spoke, energy crackling with every syllable. The room began to spin, wind whipping strands of hair into her face. The sorceress was undeterred by this, focusing solely on the incantation. Energy was rapidly leaving her, joining the thick magical aura that surrounded the room. The mystical wind picked up, quickly turning into a cyclone around her. Pages and books flapped and spun around her, spinning wildly with the rest of her bedroom. Raven's voice was becoming strained as she shouted the spell, her magically induced cyclone ripping the air away from her.

An inky darkness began to creep around her. Chills racked her body and settled in her bones, strengthened by the tornado that was now at a fever pitch. Her hair whipped wildly about her, obscuring her vision from the spell books whose pages were flapping like mad.

It didn't matter, the spell was ingrained in her brain.

She screamed the last syllables, a feeling of terror washing over her as she felt her body being sucked into the floor.

Raven screamed, and everything went black.

* * *

Beast Boy knew something was wrong.

He wasn't sure how he knew it, maybe some animalistic premonition, but the terrifying feeling had settled itself in his gut and etched itself into his bones. He was constantly glancing over his shoulder, as if the bad-thing would appear behind him.

Nothing did, which wasn't surprising. Nonetheless, Beast Boy found himself to be rather jumpy as the day went on.

"Hey man, wanna play a game?"

Beast Boy yelped, leaping into the air like a terrified cat. He whirled around unsteadily only to be met with the baffled gaze of Cyborg.

"Uh...hey dude," he squeaked, hobbling a little on his bad leg. Ever since the beast, Beast Boy did heal much more quickly, but his leg was still sore. As were some of his other busted bones and bruises. How he'd managed to carry Raven in his state he didn't know. Perhaps insomnia induced exhaustion had dulled the pain.

"You okay Grass Stain?" Cyborg asked, interrupting Beast Boy's thoughts.

"Y-yeah dude, I'm totally fine! I just, feel like something's off I guess."

"Huh. Well you wanna' play or not? I just unlocked that new level for the racin' game yesturday."

Beast Boy nodded distractedly. "Yeah sure man." The two rigged up their playstation and booted up the game. Beast Boy of course, was too on edge to really do well. He lost quite a few times to Cyborg, who seemed to notice the changeling glancing over his shoulder every so often.

"You sure you're okay man?" he asked after a few rounds. Beast Boy sighed, bobbing his head.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me." He ran a hand over his face, staring dully at the boot on his foot. "I guess I haven't slept enough or something."

Cyborg maintained his concerned gaze. "Yeah, maybe. Is your leg still hurtin' ya?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Nah, not really. Just a little sore."

His friend nodded slowly, still regarding him with his worried look. "Maybe I'll see if Raven'll be nice and heal it up for ya."

The changeling grinned his lopsided grin.

"Yeah okay dude. Good luck with that."

This elicited a chuckle from Cyborg. "Thanks BB."

Robin appeared from the 'Bird Cave' and began banging around in the kitchen.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" he asked.

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

Robin sighed. "Okay fine. What type of meat Cyborg? We've got hamburger, chicken, or hotdogs."

"Hamburger, man! Hamburger everyday!"

Beast Boy glared at his friend. "Gross dude," he muttered playfully. Cyborg grinned devilishly.

"Uh uh, it's _delicious_."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out, ignoring Robin's groans and complaints in the kitchen.

"Nuh uh dude, it's nasty! That was _alive_ once!"

The two began their typical meat vs. vegetarian banter, much to Robin's dismay. Beast Boy didn't care though, he loved bantering with Cyborg about the ups and downs of tofu and meat. He was a fervent believer that tofu was better, after all he'd _been_ a cow before. But his exchanges with Cyvorg were all in good fun and it happened to distract him from the feelings of dread he'd been feeling most of the day.

"Okay guys, dinner's ready. Go get the girls Beast Boy," Robin ordered distractedly, setting out plates and steaming dishes of foodstuffs. Beast Boy hauled himself to his feet, hobbling out of the ops room and down the hall.

The changeling stopped first for Starfire and Izzy, trying to stall the inevitable. He hadn't really spoken to Raven since their weird exchange in the common room the night before. Or morning. Whatever. Regardless, he was apprehensive about facing the sorceress, especially since that doom-like feeling had lodged itself in his gut.

He halted before Raven's room, Izzy and Starfire's voices fading as the entered the common area. The changeling cleared his throat, trying to calm his quickly fraying nerves.

"Raven, dinner's ready!" he called.

No answer. Maybe she was asleep?

Beast Boy knocked hesitantly on her door. "Raven? Wake up, dinner's ready!"

Still no response. Beast Boy was really starting to worry. It was ridiculous, she was probably ignoring him, but even when she was angry Raven typically responded to his call for dinner. Usually with some scathing sarcastic remark, but it was a response nonetheless.

Beast Boy banged on the door this time, forgetting about the demoness's anger. "Raven? Are you there?"

Fear was mounting as he once again got no answer. Beast Boy growled quietly, punching in the override code that he totally did not steal from Cyborg. Raven's door slid open and he stepped inside.

"Raven?"

Papers and books littered the floor. Her precious mirror was skewed in it's place on her wall, and her pillows and blankets were littered among the scattered pages. It looked as though a tornado had gone through the room, wrecking everything in its wake.

There was another very important detail Beast Boy noticed as he stumbled into his teammate's dwelling.

Raven was nowhere to be found.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Raven's gone!"

All activity in the common room ceased as four heads turned to where Beast Boy stood in the doorway. The changeling in question hobbled over to the table where his friends and daughter sat, his arms flailing in terror.

"She would answer her door a-a-and so I went inside a-a-and she wasn't there! Her room was a wreck a-a-and there were books and papers everywhere a-a-and I couldn't find a scent trail leaving the room! She just _vanished_!" he wailed.

"Hey buddy, calm down a second," Cyborg soothed. "This is Raven we're talking about. Maybe she just got upset and teleported somewhere. I'm sure she's fine."

Beast Boy paused, nodding numbly.

"Why do you care anywhay Beast Boy? Usually you could care less," Robin said. Beast Boy's cheeks burned and the changeling shrugged.

"I dunno, I've just had this bad feeling about today I guess. You're probably right, she's probably fine."

He flopped down into a chair beside Izzy. He ignored everyone's concerned and baffled gazes and instead picked absently at his dinner, casting a glance at the ops doors every so often. The usual chatter filled the air around him, but Beast Boy paid no heed, his mind frozen with worry for the demoness.

Dinner came and went and soon enough the rest of the team began to share Beast Boy's concern. After all, Raven typically wandered into the ops for dinner without fail. They decided to look for her, Starfire flying off to her room while Cyborg and Robin searching elsewhere. Beast Boy had wanted to join the search too, but Izzy had coaxed him into helping her tidy up the kitchen.

"I'm sure she's fine," the shifter said reassuringly. Beast Boy grunted in response, shoving the plate he held into the cupboard. He couldn't shake the bad feeling, and he was almost sure that it had something to do with Raven.

The common room doors opened with a swish and Beast Boy's hopes spiked, only to drop as Starfire floated through them.

"Raven is not in her room," she said dejectedly, her expression one of confusion and defeat. Beast Boy sighed, angrily swiping another wet dish with a towel.

"Told ya," he muttered. The dish clanked loudly as it joined his brethren in the cupboard.

Cyborg and Robin returned moments later, both also empty handed.

"Well I know for a fact that she didn't leave through any of the doors and she definitely didn't take any vehicles," Cyborg said.

Robin sighed. "I tried calling her communicator but it's either off or not working. I'm gonna giver her until nightfall, if she doesn't come back or respond by then I'm sending a search party."

"Nightfall?" Beast Boy growled. "What if she's in trouble _now_? Shouldn't we go look for her?"

Robin shook his head. "She may have just gone off to be alone for awhile. I know you're worried Beast Boy, but Raven's one of the strongest on the team. If she hasn't come back by nightfall, then we'll know for sure something's wrong. Until then, we have to assume she's just out."

The changeling snarled.

"Well _you_ can sit here and wait, _I'm_ going to find her."

Before anyone could object, Beast Boy burst into a blood hound and bounded away.

Beast Boy could hear Robin shouting for him, but he raced away, his mind focused on one thing.

Raven.

* * *

 _"Mom? Mom, wake up. Wake up!"_

Raven's eyes snapped open.

She was met by the intense gaze of a familiar set of amethyst eyes staring back at her. The empath gasped in surprise and scooted away, sizing up her guest.

He was green. Strikingly so. The contrast of his skin and eyes emphasized that fact, along with the dark violet locks of hair that fell messily in his face. The boy appeared to be around sixteen or so, right about her own age. Give or take anyway.

The boy remained in his place, kneeling only a foot away. Raven noted his dark clothing, a hooded sweatshirt with a purple bird across the chest and black pants. He looked very much like Beast Boy, if the changeling had purple hair and an affinity towards the color black.

"Um...I'm...I'm looking for someone named Crow. Can you take me to him?" Raven asked. The boy grinned, exposing a set of fangs much like Izzy and Beast Boy's.

"That would be me. Though you usually call me Chester."

Raven blinked. Of course.

"How do you know me? We've never met."

Crow-or Chester-rolled his eyes. "True I suppose. If things go the way they should, you won't meet me for nine years or so. Unless you count now of course."

Raven glared at him. "You still haven't answered my question."

Chester raised an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ to know?"

"Yes."

He stood, striding over to a desk by the wall. The desk was covered in an odd assortment of scrolls and magical knick knacks, as well as a very nice looking laptop and a variety of picture frames. Chester snatched one and stepped back over to her, stooping down to hand her the picture.

Raven gingerly took it from the green boy, tilting it up to her face.

It was a picture of a family. A happy family by the looks of it. There were two adults and three kids in the photo. Two of the kids Raven recognized as Izzy and Chester; Izzy was grinning wide and exposing her fangs, while Chester had a content but reserved expression on his face. The third child looked much like her siblings, except she wasn't green. Instead, she had Raven's pale grey pallor, along with blonde hair and striking violet eyes. She too grinned cheekily, wrapped snugly in the arms of a very familiar looking woman.

Raven almost didn't recognize herself, hugging the child and smiling, _smiling_ of all things. In fact, Raven looked rather radiant in the photo, despite being around her forties. What was _more_ surprising though, was the familiarly grown changeling at her side, gazing at her with such affection it made Raven's head spin.

"You're my son," she stated, surprised at how calm she felt. Quite the contrast to when she discovered who Izzy was.

Chester's lips pulled up in a small smile. "It would seem so," he said.

Raven frowned.

"How are you so calm right now?"

He gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Raven threw her hands in the air. "Shouldn't you be freaking out wondering how I got here and where Izzy is? You know, instead of sitting there _smirking_ at me?"

Chester shrugged. "Clearly you're from the past. You're not even sixteen. Plus a magical portal opened in my room and spit you out. That was sort of a giveaway within itself."

The sorceress rolled her eyes. He had a point, but his sarcasm was irritating. And so totally like her own.

But mostly irritating.

"Also, I'm assuming since you mentioned her, you know where she is. Which is good, because I've haven't slept in like a week looking for her."

Raven looked blankly at Chester. She noted his dark under eye circles and the overwhelming exhaustion pouring from him, wondering why she hadn't noticed it at first. Chester smirked at her.

"You were too tired yourself to notice. Not to mention a little freaked out."

She narrowed her eyes. "How did you-"

"How'd I know?" Easy," he said with a hand wave. "A combination of empathy and heightened senses, courtesy of you and dad."

Raven huffed. "Of course."

His expression turned to a serious one an instant later.

"Is she okay? What-what happened?"

The demoness sorted dryly. "Gee mister smarty pants, can't figure it out?" Chester only glared at her, his pointy ears drooping. Raven rolled her eyes. "She's fine. She's staying with us at the tower at the moment."

Raven sighed. "As for what happened, you're little teleportation trick threw her into a time portal, spitting her out twenty five years into the past. So good job there."

Chester groaned, running a hand over his face. "Dammit I knew I messed something up."

She stood, hesitantly placing a hand on his arm.

"It's alright," she murmured. "Learning requires failure after all."

The boy grinned ruefully at her, his emotions lightening slightly. He was still upset, but her words had calmed him, much to Raven's surprise.

"So you say," he drawled.

Raven crossed her arms and looked away. She felt tired, and the desire to return to her own timeline was strengthening by the minute. She had things to do, and though she'd never admit it, she was worried about her team.

Her family.

"I should get back," she said. Chester sighed.

"I get that ma, but you've used a _lot_ of energy to get here. It would be too dangerous to head back now. Rest, then you can go."

Raven bit back a retort. Chester was right, surprisingly. She felt rather drained, and the thought of going through that spell again was daunting. Perhaps a quick nap wouldn't hurt. As if he'd read her mind, Chester led her to his large queen sized bed. He gestured for her to climb onto it, and Raven awkwardly clamored under the covers.

He may have been her future child, but it was still weird.

"I'll be out in the ops room. Just, shout telepathically for me if you need anything."

Before Raven could so much as respond, Chester phased through the floor and left Raven alone.

Well then.

Raven sighed and snuggled into the blankets, allowing herself to drift off into her dreamworld.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Izzy adjusted her tail-feathers as she hit another updraft.

She tilted her head side to side as she flew, scanning the city for a certain speck of green.

It had been hours since Beast Boy had bolted from the tower, and the entire team was out searching for both him and Raven. So far they hadn't had much luck, so Izzy had taken to the skies.

The winds shifted and Izzy careened downward, only absently flapping her wings to stay in the air. Her mind was a whirlpool of thoughts and feelings, but the shapeshifter did her best to push those down and focus on the task at hand.

Which was getting more and more difficult.

Izzy had an advantage; her animalistic traits combined with empathy allowed her to find people quickly. The problem however, seemed that Beast Boy was doing all he could to _not_ be found.

It was infuriating at best.

Izzy let out a huff and began her descent. She circled neatly as any hawk would, coming to a proper landing on the roof of a building. She allowed her body to morph back into her default, standing slowly. The young shifter's eyes fluttered shut as she lowered her emphatic walls, millions of auras lighting up like the night sky. She briefly brushed every one she could reach, feeling for her father's warm aura. She came up empty, and was just about to cut her senses off when something caught her attention. She honed in on the aura.

It was Beast Boy.

Immediately, Izzy leapt from the roof and flew, her body changing in midair. She sped towards her father's light, bobbing and weaving through the various air currents.

He was in an alleyway on the outskirts of downtown. Izzy made her descent, dropping neatly out of the darkening sky. She morphed as she hit the ground, rolling her shoulders at the dull ache shifting left behind.

"Dad?"

Slight movement further down the alley caught her sight, and Izzy started towards it. "Dad, are you there?"

A low whimper caught her attention, and Izzy's shoulders slumped in relief as she spotted a green blood hound sprawled pitifully on the ground.

"There you are! We've been so worried! _I've_ been so worried." She knelt on the ground beside him, gently petting his head. Beast Boy whined softly. Izzy sighed, wondering why he refused to shift back. _He's probably just being stubborn,_ she thought. The young shifter popped out the older styled communicator Robin had provided her with and typed a quick message alerting the team of her discovery.

Starfire was the first to Vrespond, saying she'd be right over. Izzy glanced down at her father, a heavy sigh on her lips.

"You can shift back now you know," she muttered dryly. Beast Boy huffed, giving her a version of a doggy glare before melting back into his human shape.

"H-have you found her yet?" he asked quietly. Izzy's ears drooped and she shook her head.

"No, we haven't. Everyone's out looking too. So far, nothing."

Beast Boy seemed to deflate at the news. Izzy regarded his demeanor carefully, trying not to read too much into it. She wanted her parents to get together, after all she would never exist if they didn't, but she felt that meddling too much more than she already had was a bad plan. So Izzy watched carefully and said nothing.

Only a few moments passed before the green glow of Starfire's starbolts lit up the alleyway, announcing her arrival. She extinguished the green light as she approached.

"Friend Beast Boy! You had us all very worried!"

Beast Boy's already low emotions lowered even more under Starfire's scolding. Izzy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which seemed to balance the bad feelings out a little.

"Sorry Star," he mumbled. "I'm just really worried about Raven."

The Tamaranean's expression softened. "We are all worried," she murmured. "But running off with no warning did not help."

Beast Boy nodded numbly. Izzy was grateful that Starfire seemed to know the right thing to say. While her father did need to be scolded for scaring everyone, he had been right to be worried. Raven was still missing, with no sign as to where she'd gone. The young shifter sighed.

"Do you want to keep looking?" she asked gently. Beast Boy nodded, taking a step forward. Izzy felt a shooting pain as he gasped and faltered, clutching onto her for support.

"Damn leg," he growled. Starfire slowly pulled Beast Boy off of Izzy, being careful as to not accidentally squeeze or jerk him too hard.

"Perhaps instead you should rest," she said. Beast Boy shot Izzy a helpless gaze. She shrugged.

"Sorry dad, I think Star's right. You probably messed your leg up more by shifting." She paused, smiling gently. "I'll let you know the minute we find anything, okay?"

That seemed to appease him, and the changeling allowed Starfire to guide him out of the alley and away towards the tower. Izzy watched them depart. When they disappeared from sight, she once again resumed her hawk shape and took off into the skies.

 _One down, one to go._

* * *

Beast Boy leaned against the wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him. He'd been back at the tower for a few hours, parked in front of Raven's room. Starfire had tried to convince him numerous times to sleep or rest on the couch, but he'd refused.

He didn't know why he was worried so much. Raven was a big girl after all, she could take care of herself. But then thoughts of her hurt or worse filled his mind, and Beast Boy couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of terror that spilled out for the violet-haired girl.

And so there he sat, with a stubborn determination.

A bowl of some strange smelling goop appeared beneath Beast Boy's nose.

"Would you like some of the soup of concern? It will help ease your worries."

Beast Boy glanced up at Starfire, who had a hopeful smile plastered across her face. He returned her smile, though his was less enthusiastic.

"I'm good Star, but thanks."

The princess's face faltered slightly and she sighed. "Alright," she murmured. "If you need me I will be in the kitchen with Silkie." She floated away, glancing at him over her shoulder as he went. Beast Boy could smell the faint trace of concern and disappointment wafting off of her, making him feel bad for turning down her strange soup. But he knew from experience that his human digestive system was not always up to par with Starfire's more...exotic meals.

Beast Boy sighed.

He wished Raven would come back.

Another tired sigh left his lips, and Beast Boy found his eyes closing. He slipped into a half awake daydream, one in which Raven was present. He could practically smell her sweet lavender scent and feel her hand in his own. He dreamed of gazing into her eyes and walking along the beach, talking about things that only made sense in dreams. He dreamed of touching her face and pulling her close, and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

Then the dream turned sour.

Raging winds tore through his dream-scape, kicking up dust and debris. It howled like an enraged wolf, making his ears ring. Raven was screaming something, but he couldn't hear what.

"Raven!" he screamed. "What is it? Raven what's wrong?"

"Raven!"

He woke with a start. A piercing howl was coming from behind Raven's door, much like the tornado winds in his dreams. Beast Boy pulled himself to his feet. He punched in the override code and attempted to hobble through her doorway, only to be met with a huge gust of wind. Beast Boy gasped and snagged his hand on the doorframe, pulling himself inside.

Papers and books flew wildly through the air. It was all Beast Boy could do to dodge them. He fought his way deeper into the bed chamber, leaning heavily against the wild wind.

"Raven?" he screamed. There was no answer, and Beast Boy couldn't see through the tears that were now streaming down his face.

"Raven!"

A brilliant and dazzling light flashed through the room, blinding Beast Boy. He thought he saw a shape fall through the ceiling, and there was a loud thump as it hit the ground. In an instant, the winds stopped and Beast Boy toppled to the ground.

The changeling moaned, hugging his sore ribs. He raised his head and blinked the wind driven tears from his eyes.

There, on the floor, was a person.

A very familiar person.

"Raven!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Raven was hungry.

She'd awoken from her little nap with her stomach growling like a ravenous animal.

The sorceress contemplated wandering off to find the kitchen to abate her hunger. She weighed her options. She _could_ wait for Chester to return, but there was no telling how long that would be and Raven knew that the longer she stayed in the future, the greater the chance that something could go wrong.

So that wasn't the best option.

She could also just leave. The problem with that idea was that Raven felt that performing such intense magic on an empty stomach left the potential for her to get seriously hurt. After all, magic of any kind required some sort of energy, and in order to not harm anything Raven tended to use herself.

Again, not as good plan.

Her stomach gurgled again, making its desire for food heard. Raven sighed.

Finding the kitchen it was.

She slipped out of the bed and padded towards the door. There was a screen embedded in the wall alongside it, presumably a touchpad lock system. Raven had no knowledge of Chester's passcode, so with a shrug she phased through the door.

Raven found herself in a hallway reminiscent of the one in her tower back in her home timeline. The differences were mere cosmetics; higher tech light fixtures, some nice laminate flooring, crisply painted walls, as well as picture frames gracing the walls. Upon further inspection, the contents of the frames were a variety of awards and achievements of the Titans organization over the years. She briefly scanned over one or two before deciding that reading them maybe wasn't the best idea.

She knew too much already.

With a reluctant sigh, Raven turned away. She only managed to take a few steps when a door to her right slid open, revealing a girl.

A very strangely familiar girl.

She halted upon seeing Raven, a surprised gasp escaping her lips.

The girl was tall, as tall as Starfire almost. In fact, she looked _quite_ a bit like the Tamaranean princess. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the hallway, a stark contrast to her midnight black hair.

"Y-you look like Starfire!" Raven gasped. The girl blinked.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

She looked as though she wanted to say more, but stopped herself short. Silence spread between them, only to be interrupted by Raven's growling stomach.

"You're hungry," the girl stated. Raven bit her lip and nodded. Her companion sighed, glancing down the hallway.

"I'll go get Crow to bring you food. But you should probably go back to his room. It's safer there."

She didn't wait for Raven's response before turning and floating down the hallway. Raven watched her go, trying to process her words. Why would Chester's room be safer? She just wanted food. Then again, perhaps the girl was referring to the fact that she was in the future, and too much knowledge was bad.

Still. She was _hungry_ dammit.

With a sigh, Raven returned to Chester's room, phasing through the door with ease.

She cast a glance about the room.

It was a dark room, an eerie glow from some rather odd antique chandeliers casting numerous shadows about the space. Macabre decor added to the bedchamber's mystic feel. It was much like her own room really, just with a more masculine feel.

The odd clothes spread about the floor certainly helped give the room that boyish charm anyway.

The demoness assumed her meditation stance. Raven figured that if she had to wait around for Chester's return, she may as well do something useful. Plus the meditation would distract her from her stomach's grumbling.

It wasn't long before the door swished open and Chester's aura entered the space. The wonderfully enticing smell of food awoken Raven's stomach from the meditation educed stupor, pulling the sorceress from her reverie.

"Nightstar said you were hungry," Chester said, holding out a plate of grilled cheese and tomato soup. She took it, stuffing the sandwich into her mouth.

"Thanks," she said between bites. Her young companion let out a very Beast Boy like chuckle.

"No problem ma'."

Raven frowned. Being called mom was still very weird, and she wasn't sure she liked how casually he said it. Then again, he'd been calling her that his whole life. Of course it would be easy.

"I assume you'll be leaving soon?" Chester asked. Raven bobbed her head before taking a swig of the tomato soup.

"Yes, I really need to get back. Izzy can't really transport herself afterall."

The boy nodded. "You'll have to teach me the spell sometime."

She gave him a flat look. "And when would I do that?"

A cheeky grin spread across his face, revealing his pointed fangs.

"I'm sure you'll decide that when you meet me. 'Ya know, in a little over sixteen years or so."

Raven let out a huff. Her _child_ definitely had bis father's rebellious spirit in him, that was for certain. She grumbled incoherently, finishing the meal Chester had provided for her. Once finished, she stood awkwardly.

"I believe I should leave," she said flatly, unsure of what else to say. Touchy feely stuff wasn't really her thing, and this whole experience was still making her head spin. Chester didn't seem to mind though, he simply nodded.

"Alright then ma', do your thing."

With a deep breath, Raven began the incantation. She performed quicker this time, having done it once made things much easier the second time around. The magical winds began to blow and whip around the room, disturbing various loose trinkets about Chester's room. Pages, books, clothes, and miscellaneous items flew about, whipped around by the ever increasing winds caused by Raven's incantation.

She spoke faster and louder as she worked through the spell, all other thoughts vanished from her mind. There was only the spell and the winds whipping about her. Soon the magic induced tornado reached its fever pitch and Raven once again felt herself being sucked through the floor. A voice carried out over the vale, right before she vanished.

"Goodbye mom!"

Before she could shout back, everything went black.

* * *

"Raven!"

The shout echoed dully in her ears, as if she was underwater. Raven stirred, her limbs feeling heavy. She felt warms arms wrap around her and pull her upwards. She wanted to open her eyes, but they were heavy. Why were they so heavy?

"Raven, are you okay? What happened?"

The voice was getting louder, her ears ringing as they began to clear. She blinked slowly, her gaze making out a hazy figure above her. She drew her arm up and brushed her fingers along the person's face.

Beast Boy, it was Beast Boy. She could feel his aura, his emotions spitting out concern and fear all around her.

"Beast Boy?" she croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a commotion behind your door so I overrode your lockcode and saw you fall from the ceiling!" His voice wavered, he was moments away from being hysterical.

"I'm okay," she slurred. "Just tired. _Really_ tired. Too much magic in one day."

The food and nap had certainly helped, but Raven must have misjudged how much energy was truly necessary for such a feat. Now all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Magic? What the hell were you doing Rae?"

He was calming down, she could feel it, but Beast Boy was still on edge. His concern for her was both terrifying and refreshing. Her muddled brain couldn't distinguish the two.

"Went to the past. Had to be sure I could get Izzy back."

She put a hand to her head, grimacing at how dizzy and tired she felt. She had definitely overworked herself this time around.

"Wait, really?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy and blinked. His face was screwed up in confusion as he tried to put together her sleepy words, and Raven's tired mind could only think of how cute he looked making that face.

Somewhere she knew those thoughts were dangerous. Right now though, her mind was a muddled mess and she really didn't care.

She hummed in acknowledgement. Her eyes fluttered closed as Beast Boy absently brushed stray strands of hair away from her face.

"You really scared me Rae," he murmured.

"Why?" She asked without really thinking. She should have thought, not thinking got her into bad situations. But she was so tired, and thinking was so much work. She wanted nothing more than to lie there in Beast Boy's arms and listen to his idle chatter. Maybe get some sleep too.

"I...I thought you left. Or got hurt. Or something."

Embarrassment flowed off of him, confusing her. Why was he embarrassed?

"Hmm, well I'm here now," she slurred. His emotions shifted again, this time gentle affection warmed her.

"I noticed."

He shifted her in his arms. "Let's get you to bed. I'll get Cyborg to check on you later."

Raven felt herself leave the ground as Beast Boy lifted her. She would have slipped more into her tired stupor if it weren't for the shooting pain she felt coming from Beast Boy. A frown etched into her features, and she turned to Beast Boy as he set her down onto her bed.

"You're hurt."

He blinked. "Eh, it's nothing Rae. Get some rest."

"Not until I heal you."

She was surprised at her own stubbornness. Beast Boy was right in the fact that she needed rest. Logically, she'd be better able to heal him if she was well rested.

Unfortunately, logic was the last thing on her mind.

Beast Boy gently forced her to lie down. "I'm fine Rae. If you wanna heal me, then you'll have to wait until after you're done sleeping."

She pouted, but didn't fight the issue any further as the lull of her comfy bed was pulling her to sleep.

"M'kay," she murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight Rae," Beast Boy said.

She sighed in response, already floating among the clouds of her dreams.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Raven awoke with a groan.

She felt like she'd been asleep for days. Her whole body ached and she felt stiff, like she'd laid in the same spot for too long. Carefully pulling herself upright, Raven stretched her limbs and sore muscles.

Ouch.

Joints popped and muscles loosened, making the sorceress feel slightly better.

She was about to escape from the confines of her covers, when her door slid open, a green head popping in through the opening.

"Oh, you're awake!" Izzy quipped. She slipped the rest of the way into the bedroom, practically bouncing over to Raven's bed.

"How are you feeling? Dizzy? Drowsy? Should I get Cyborg?"

Raven blinked. "I fell fine, just drained." Her voice was scratchy, like sand paper. A glass full of water appeared before her, and Raven took it gratefully. It was nice and cool on her throat.

"How long was I out?" she asked, her voice gaining strength. Izzy sighed and ran a hand through her tousled green locks.

"A little over a day."

Raven nearly choked on the water she was sipping. Over a day? She must have _really_ overdone it with the magic.

Izzy must have noticed the look on her face as she let out an amused chuckle. "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything important," she said. "If anything, you're lucky you got to sleep through Plasmus getting loose. _That_ wasn't fun."

The sorceress wrinkled her nose in agreement. Plasmus was definitely the smelliest criminal they dealt with. Plus his goo got _everywhere_. Doing laundry after such a run in was a nightmare that Raven was quite grateful she didn't have to deal with.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can make you something." Izzy asks, breaking into Raven's thoughts. She shakes her head, a tiny grin playing on her lips.

"No thanks. I really want to just get up and _move_."

Izzy bobbed her head, a smile flitting across her face despite the concern knitting itself around her.

"Okay. Just, take it easy, please. You really had us all worried."

Surprise bubbled up in Raven, and she found herself nodding. She still wasn't used to other people caring so much, it was a treasured novelty to the empath. Still, she had forgotten all about her team when she made her little escapade to the future. Or at least, she forgot that they'd probably freaked out when they found out she'd vanished. Regret joined her surprise, and Raven's impulsive streak reared its rare head once more.

"I'm sorry"

Izzy looked surprised. "I-it's okay. You're just doing what you can to get me home. I should thank you."

She shrugged, embarrassed. "It's alright."

An awkward silence settled between the two. Raven didn't really know what else to say, her moment of impulsive improvisation was over. Luckily for her, Izzy spoke first.

"Well I'm gonna tell everyone you're awake now! So if you wanna shower, you should probably go ahead and do that before you get swamped."

And like that she was gone, disappearing out into the hallway without a second glance. Raven shook her head and sighed, throwing the blankets off of herself. Izzy's emotions and mannerisms were as tumultuous as Beast Boy's, yet as predictable as her own. Which made no sense, but seemed to sum the girl up perfectly.

At least to Raven.

With a sigh, she gathered her things and retreated to the shower.

* * *

Raven felt refreshed.

After a nice hot shower and some fresh clean clothes, she felt a million times better. A contented sigh slipped past her lips as she punched in her door code, only to be assaulted by an exuberant Starfire when the door slid open.

"Oh friend Raven!" the alien princess cried, squeezing Raven tight. "I am so pleased to see you're awake and well!"

"Thanks Star," Raven wheezed. Starfire let her go with a laugh.

"I'm sorry! I am just s overjoyed! Come, we must join the others!" She snatched Raven's wrist and dragged her to the common room before the empath could protest. Not that Raven would, that's where she was heading after all, but Raven would have preferred walking to being dragged about like a rag doll.

Starfire was seeping with joy though, making Raven almost drunk on the emotion. Any sarcastic comment was lost as she basked in her friend's happiness.

"Everyone, Raven is awake!" Starfire crowed. Raven smiled sheepishly as everyone's gaze flew to her, and she was immediately surrounded by her friends.

"Yo Raven, how you feeling?"

"You really had us all worried Raven."

"Sorry mom, Starfire couldn't wait for you to come out!"

It was almost overwhelming. Raven answered their questions about her health and repeated the word 'sorry' so much it almost started to sound funny. She noticed one teammate who was particularly quiet, much more than usual. Her gaze kept flicking over to him, watching his emerald eyes as they regarded her with concern and relief.

"Well, you'll be relieved from training for the week," Robin said, breaking her from her reverie. "Especially since you'll have to do that again."

Everyone quietly regarded Izzy, who's happy smile turned a bit sad. She maintained her positive exterior though, chuckling a little. "Jeez, you'll have to give her a vacation," she joked.

Robin chuckled. "We'll see about that."

Everyone dispersed then, satisfied that Raven was all right and had apologized for her little stunt. Cyborg ran off to go get pizza, it was lunch time apparently, and Robin and Starfire disappeared to the training room, though Raven doubted much training would occur. Izzy then took one glance at her and Beast Boy before running off and mumbling about laundry.

It was just them, alone in the common room.

Raven regarded Beast Boy with a curious expression. "Not going to fret over me like everyone else?" she asked. The changeling looked away, a blush appearing on his face, much to Raven's confusion.

"I uh, already had my turn," he muttered quietly. Now Raven was really confused.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at her, his expression unreadable. "You uh, don't remember?"

"What should I be remembering?"

Beast Boy was quiet a moment, his gaze on anything but her. "W-when you first got back. I was there, in your room. I'd heard something funny and when I opened your door there was like a tornado and then you fell from the ceiling and I though you were hurt and then-"

"Beast Boy!"

He stopped and glanced up at her. Raven could feel a spinning web of emotions flying out from him. He was confused and scared and happy and nervous and- Raven's thoughts halted as she picked up on the pinprick of emotion directed at her.

Affection. Sweet, warm affection. It was small, like a seed just beginning to sprout, but it was there.

"I'm okay," she said, somewhat dazed. "Really."

A smile broke out across his face. "Okay," he murmured.

The two ended up sitting on the couch, Raven reading a book she'd left there and Beast Boy watching the t.v. They didn't speak, but Raven still found herself enjoying Beast Boy's company. She stole a glance at him every now and again, watching as his expressions changed in reaction to the show.

He had a handsome face, and Raven found herself wondering when exactly she started to find his face handsome.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey! I hope you all are still enjoying the story! If you hadn't guessed already, we are nearing the end. Not sure exactly how many more chapters, but not many. Regardless, I want to take another moment to thank those of you who've read up to this point, you guys rock.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-vixensheart**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Beast Boy sighed.

Today was the day Izzy was going home. It had been a few days since Raven's little future travelling fiasco, and the team was finally satisfied that she was well rested enough to proceed with the ritual again.

Despite this, worry still tugged at Beast Boy's mind. He knew Raven was capable. He knew she would be fine. He didn't know why he was so worried. Still, the changeling had tossed and turned the previous night, only to give up on sleep when the sun began peaking through his curtains.

And now here he was, at six in the morning, glaring blearily at a bowl of cereal.

Just dandy.

The sound of the ops door sliding open whispered in his ear, and Beast Boy turned to see Raven tread through the doorway. His heart leapt in his chest and he gulped. Why did she look so pretty all of a sudden?

"Mornin' Rae," he chirped. He plastered a cheery smile on his face in a desperate attempt to distract from the knot that was currently tying in his gut. Raven simply quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're up early."

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." The words slipped from his tongue with ease. He probably shouldn't have said that. Then again, he _did_ occasionally have that problem. After all, he had the instincts of diurnal _and_ nocturnal animals romping around inside of him. So there was no way to read too much into his statement, right?

His gaze flicked across Raven's face, and the knots in his stomach tightened at the sight of concern knitting into her expression.

"Hmm. Your injuries weren't bothering you, were they?"

Beast Boy plastered that cheery grin back across his face. "Nope! They haven't bugged me since you patched me up!"

This was true. Despite his many protests, Raven had healed all of his broken bones. They would have been almost healed without her, if he hadn't gone and shapeshifted during his frantic search of the city. The bones had re-broken, and not very cleanly either. He'd not only gotten an earful from Cyborg about why not to shapeshift while injured, but both Robin and Raven had let him have it as well. Izzy had even joined in on the fun, though in a much more teasing manner.

Apparently she had found it amusing he'd broken the rule he'd made for her; no shapeshifting while having any major injuries.

"Good," Raven said. She swept past him, heading to the stove to presumably make her tea. She was like a magnet, drawing his gaze right to her. He couldn't look away. He watched her, suddenly fascinated by how graceful she moved as she prepared her morning drink.

Beast Boy snapped his gaze back to his cereal. His cheeks began to feel rather warm, and he cursed himself silently.

 _Dude, what's wrong with me?_

Afraid of alerting Raven of his dangerous thoughts, Beast Boy kept his gaze stubbornly on his cereal. It was starting to get soggy, the crunchy bits bloated with soy milk. It looked rather fascinating, really. Much more fascinating than Raven's wonderfully toned legs.

Beast Boy stuffed a spoonful in his face, very much afraid to speak.

Soon enough, the rest of the tower began to awake as well and the kitchen began to bustle with the usual sounds of coffee broiling, bacon sizzling, and Starfire chattering contentedly beside Robin.

Izzy was the last to arrive, slumping sleepily in the chair next to Beast Boy. He chuckled as she mumbled a quiet greeting and tried not to look too hard at Raven when the empath slid a teacup in front of Izzy.

"Breakfast for the lady of the hour," Cyborg crooned, depositing a large plate of pancakes in front of Izzy. "I uh, wasn't sure if you ate meat or not, so I figured pancakes would do."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Of course Cyborg would be considerate of his daughter over him. Of freaking course.

Not that he necessarily minded. It was just...annoying at times.

"Thanks Uncle Cy," Izzy said. "This is very sweet of you."

"Dude, I wish he do stuff like that for me," Beast Boy joked, earning a laugh from Izzy.

"Hey now BB, better watch it! Don't think I won't slip bacon into your food sometime!" Cyborg scolded. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out mockingly before shovelling another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Classy," Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy flushed and remained quiet.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ready?" Raven asked.

 _No,_ Beast Boy thought. Izzy however, nodded beside him.

"Good. Stand there," Raven said, pointing to a spot in the middle of the ops room. Izzy stepped to the spot, flashing Beast Boy a nervous smile. He grinned back, trying not to wince as Starfire squeezed his arm.

"Izzy will be most alright," she murmured encouragingly. He nodded.

"Thanks Star."

He certainly hoped so. All this worrying was exhausting after all.

"Okay Raven, we've got everything tied down," Robin said. He and Cyborg had been busy wind proofing the room under Raven's instruction, moving any heavy furniture to another location and tying shut all cabinets.

"Good. Now stay out of the way."

Raven assumed her lotus position, and Beast Boy found himself admiring her hair. It was such a pretty color. Waves of lavender and violet, framing her delicate face. He wondered if it would be silky to the touch.

"Okay, now I need everyone to stay quiet, got it?" Raven asked, interrupting Beast Boy's thoughts. Everyone in the room nodded solemnly. Satisfied, Raven began flipping through her spell books that levitated beside her. "Good. Now say what you want now or forever hold your peace."

Beast Boy sniggered at the sarcastic comment. Raven was so smart. And witty. And pretty...

A pair of arms wrapped around him, and Beast Boy yelped as Izzy squeezed him tight.

"Thanks," she murmured. He chuckled awkwardly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so awesome about all of this. It can't have been easy."

A heartfelt smile broke across his face, and he hugged Izzy back tightly.

"It was worth it," he said. "I...I hope I get to see you again someday." It came out as a whisper, low enough so only Izzy could hear. She stiffened in surprise before squeezing tight and chuckling.

"Good luck," she whispered back. The girl then freed him from her grasp, and was assaulted by Starfire.

"Oh friend Izzy, it was wonderful to meet you!"

"You too Star," Izzy laughed.

Robin and Cyborg got their goodbyes too, though much less heartfelt. Izzy then turned hesitantly to Raven. She quickly drew the empath into a hug, whispering something in her ear. Beast Boy couldn't hear what she said, but he noted Raven's cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Um, okay. Well I'm ready when you are," she said awkwardly. Izzy stepped into her spot and nodded.

"I'm ready."

Raven began the spell. The spell was unlike any Beast Boy had heard before, the words of some ancient language he was not versed in. The demoness's voice rose and fell like the steady waves of the ocean, lulling Beast Boy into a dazzled stupor. He felt almost drunk on her words, surely getting addicted the more he heard.

A breeze began to float through the room. It began to pick up speed as the incantation continued, before becoming a full blown tornado. Beast Boy's eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to stay on his feet. He was briefly concerned for their safety. Could they get blown into the portal too?

But Raven insisted it was safe, and he trusted the empath with his life. So safe it must have been.

His blurry vision caught Izzy sinking through the floor, and he could have sworn he heard her shout. But then the spell was over and the winds stopped as suddenly as they began. He stumbled over to Raven, who was now on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he blurted. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Beast Boy, I'm fine." As she said this, she took a step towards the couch and her legs buckled under her. Beast Boy snatched her before she could hit the floor, his arms wrapping delicately around her waist.

"Fine my ass," he muttered. Raven just glared at him, though she didn't argue. He was then aware of their sudden closeness, his arms draped around her delicate frame, her warm body pressed up against his own. He gazed stupidly at her, his face blazing hot.

"So uh, how do we know she made it?"

Robin's voice cut through Beast Boy's reverie. He blinked, a sudden terror flooding his gut. He instinctively held Raven tighter, as if some monster would leap up out of the ground and take her away. None did, and he was vaguely surprise the empath didn't push him away.

Then again, she was a tad bit faint...

"We wait," Raven stated. "I arranged plans with Izzy to send a message once she's safe and settled. I gave her twenty-four hours." She used her free hand to rub her face tiredly, as the other was draped across Beast Boy's shoulder's, and sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a nap."

She phased through the floor, leaving Beast Boy feeling rather cold in her absence. He was aware of his three remaining teammates chattering quietly nearby, but his gaze was fixed on where Raven had just disappeared. A stray thought to check on her later drifted through his mind, and he shivered.

Left there alone, Beast Boy was coming to terms with a slowly expanding epiphany. And it was scaring him.

He had a crush on Raven.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Izzy was falling.

She was aware of that much.

She was falling and falling and falling, when suddenly, she smacked into something. Hard.

A groan slipped through her lips. Everything hurt. She could hear voices in the distance, and they were getting closer.

 _"Izzy? Iz oh my god, wake up!"_

 _"She's fine, just give her a minute!"_

 _"She fell through the fucking ceiling man! How can she be fine?"_

Her eyes blinked open.

"Izzy!" Crow exclaimed, his face cutting into her vision. "How do you feel sis?"

She smiled. "Hey Ches, long time no see."

Sighs of relief spread throughout the room and Izzy laughed. Her brother swept her up into a bear hug, and Izzy's teammates joined in. Soon the room was full of laughter and banter. A drained but content Izzy sighed.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

Beast Boy stared hesitantly at Raven's door.

There were a few reasons he stood there, most of which were small excuses to cover up the truth. Sure, he did want to check on Raven and yes, he was dying to know if Izzy was safe and sound, but the biggest factor that seemed to pull him here was his desire to be near Raven.

It was rather terrifying.

And probably weird. After all, he'd just realized his affections for the empath hours prior. How could it be he had this string desire to be near a girl he had a small crush on? Though perhaps that was another lie, maybe his crush wasn't little. Beast Boy didn't really want to dwell on that though.

Having a crush on Raven was stressful enough.

He went to knock but paused, trying to come up with an excuse to be there. The door opened anyway, and a tired and baffled Raven peered through the opening.

"What Beast Boy?"

He blushed. "Oh, um...I just uh, wanted to um...check on you! And see if Izzy was okay. And stuff..."

She stared at him for a moment, causing his blush to deepen, before letting out a tired sigh and opening her door further. He took the invitation, ducking into the dark bedroom behind her.

Raven's room was always a little creepy.

It was dark, the walls a slate grey with candlelit chandeliers casting oblong shadows about the space. There was a distinctly musty book smell and dust, with a trace of lilacs drifting through.

Raven drifted towards the large chestnut dresser and plucked a handheld mirror off of it. She murmured her mantra and held it out to Beast Boy, who took it nervously. He glanced down at the ancient artifact and gasped.

Instead of his reflection staring back at him, there was a letter. He scanned over it, awestruck.

 _Mom and Dad,_

 _Hey! I made it safe and sound. Everyone's glad I'm home, especially since they've apparently had to dodge you guys a few times. Oops. Anyway, thanks again for being so awesome about everything. I know it must have been crazy coming to terms with my existence, hell it was crazy living in the past. I'm sorry if I made things weird, I didn't mean to. Just don't focus too much on the future and do what makes you both happy._

 _That's all I could really want._

 _Thanks again for everything!_

 _Love,_

 _Isabella Marie Logan_

 _P.S._

 _Chester (Crow) says hi!_

Beast Boy sniffed and pawed at his eyes, chuckling softly. He was grateful she was safe and sound, but he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss her. It was strange how quickly one could care about another.

That annoying blush spread across his cheeks as his thoughts once again revolved around the empath. Beast Boy ducked his head and held the mirror out to her.

"Uh, here."

"Thanks," Raven said. Her gaze rested on him, deepening the embarrassing blush. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at her.

"So uh, how're you feeling? Y'know, after all the magical stuff?"

Raven continued to stare and Beast Boy kicked himself mentally.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he thought. His gaze found her face, and he was suddenly very interested in the shape of her lips. What would it feel like to kiss them? Beast Boy bit back a squeak. He should _not_ think such things. Raven would definitely chuck him out the window if she knew.

Which she very well may.

"I'm fine," she drawled. "Just tired." She paused, her intense violet gaze piercing into him. He knew he should run, move, get away. She was looking right through him, it would only be a matter of time before she asked, or found out, or something.

But he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Is everything alright?"

Raven's voice was hesitant, as though she knew this was dangerous territory. This time Beast Boy did, in fact, let out a quite unmanly squeak, and giggled nervously.

"Uh, what? No, nothings wrong! Why would ya' think that? C'mon Rae, everything's totally fine!"

Beast Boy winced. So smooth.

"Well uh, I'm gonna go now! So you can uh, sleep! See ya' Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy chirped. Without a second glance, he smashed the door's open button and slipped away. The door slid close with a click behind him, and the frazzled shifter slid to the floor.

Well, that went terribly.

He'd definitely made a fool of himself, hell he giggled. _Giggled!_ What guy giggles like that? He supposed it didn't help that he was utterly enamored by the empath, and had no method to interact with her with this crush.

Still. That was embarrassing.

Beast Boy sighed. He really needed to get a grip. He just realized his affections for the demoness, and was acting like a crazed school girl. That was stupid. He wasn't a crazed school girl, he was Beast Boy. And he needed to approach this as he normally would.

The problem with that, is that the only girl he'd ever had a genuine crush on had tried to kill him. That, and this wasn't Terra. This was _Raven._ Raven, who threw him out of windows when he annoyed her, sometimes even into different dimensions. Raven, who was an all powerful daughter of a demon and who could squash the planet with the flick of a wrist.

And he had a _crush_ on her. On _her_.

He could try to tell her, only to mess up and get killed. Or thrown into another dimension. Or worse, he could try to keep it a secret.

Beast Boy groaned.

He was totally fucked.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey! Sorry for the delay, I meant to have this up a couple days ago. Unfortunately I'm a college student, so school got in the way. But it's here now, so enjoy! There's not much after this, so enjoy it while it lasts. :)**

 **Thanks again for all the support you guys!**

 **-vixensheart**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Something was off.

It took Raven longer to figure it out than she'd like to admit, but in her defense, things had been a little hectic.

In the week since Izzy's departure, there had been numerous alerts all around the city as the odd array of villains that lived within Jump all seemed to decide to try to terrorize the citizens, or steal money, or whatever things they normally tried to do.

This prompted Robin to up the nightly patrols to every day that week, making Raven and everyone else, very tired.

Still, Raven did notice something was off.

It didn't take long to know that 'it' was Beast Boy. The changeling had been acting strange. At first Raven believed it to simply be him missing Izzy, just as she did. In fact she missed the green girl more than she cared to show. However, further thought proved that no, that couldn't be the case. Beast Boy had been acting odd since before Izzy left, most notably since her little foray into the future, so that couldn't have been it.

So what was wrong?

Pretty much any time she was even remotely near him, waves of wild bucking emotions flooded off of him. It was too overwhelming to process, so Raven tended to block them out. It was especially odd, since the intensity of those very emotions was no where near what they were now before Izzy left. Hell, they weren't anywhere near this intense until a day or so ago.

That wasn't the only symptom to his erratic behavior. She also recently became aware of him staring at her. _Always_ staring. It didn't help that she felt partially drawn to him either, catching his gaze never failed to confuse and embarrass her.

Their interactions were different too. He seemed to actually try to not irritate her, although he now he notably fumbled through his words and blushed furiously. What scared Raven was that she actually found this to be somewhat endearing, despite the fact that she feared he was broken. Why else could he not tell a joke without pronouncing chicken right?

And so, after enduring a week of Beast Boy's blushing, stammering, and overall awkwardness, Raven decided enough was enough. She was going to get to the bottom of Beast Boy's heightened stupidity, or lose some brain cells trying.

Which was why she was decidedly standing in front of his door banging on it rather unceremoniously.

The door slid open and a baffled and very sleepy Beast Boy stuck his head out.

"Dude it's like seven o'-hey Raven!" His voice came out like a squeak as realization dawned upon him. Sleep dropped from the changeling's face, and he gaped at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

Raven growled. "I said, what. Is. Wrong."

Beast Boy blinked. "W-what makes you think something's wrong?"

She quirked a brow at him. He was dodging the question. Wonderful.

"Well, for starters you're avoiding the question."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, but Raven continued before he could speak. "And you've also been acting weird. Especially around me," she said with a pointed look.

The shifter mumbled something that Raven didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy's gaze dropped to the ground, a faint blush staining his face. "I-I..." He took a breath and jerked his head back up, his gaze so intense it seemed to burn into her soul. He then did the last thing Raven ever expected him to do.

He kissed her.

It was a simple peck on the cheek, chaste and sweet, yet it had the empath's face burning.

"I like you," Beast Boy said simply.

It was Raven's turn to gawk. Her hand brushed her cheek, and she stared at Beast Boy. "B-but how...You...What?" she sputtered.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging bashfully. "I like you. A lot."

"That's impossible," Raven stammered, her voice regaining its composure. "You're probably confused." She turned to leave, to hide in her room, but Beast Boy snatched her arm.

"Hold on Rae," he said. She gazed down the hallway, towards the sanctuary of her room, and took a deep breath. It would have been so easy to just phase through the floor, pretend this never happened. But something held her there, a whisper in the back of her mind begging her to stay.

And so she did.

Raven turned slowly, gazing expectantly at him. A small smile slipped across his face, and he pulled her closer to him.

"Look, I know it seems crazy. Maybe it is. But I like you Rae, I do." He chuckled dryly, running a hand through his hair. "You're scared. I get it, I am too. You're like, one of my best friends Rae, and I don't wanna lose you."

Cracks formed in her barrier as he spoke, and she could feel his turmoil leaking in. Raven wanted to speak, to say he's crazy, and that this was probably just brought on by Izzy's appearance, but she couldn't seem to find the words.

After all, she was starting to feel a little crazy herself.

"But I can't just stand here and pretend that I don't wanna kiss you," Beast Boy said, breaking into her thoughts. His hand brushed her jaw, making her shiver. She gazed into his eyes, their emerald irises swirling with emotions. She was intoxicated by them, unable to look away.

"I know I'm impulsive. I don't think before I act, I annoy you and pretty much everyone else, hell, I'm pretty sure I get my butt kicked a lot because of it. But this, I've thought about. It's all I _can_ think about Rae. And I know for certain that I, Garfield Logan, have a crush on you."

Her breath hitched. The damn had broken, and the feelings that she'd kept at an arm's length flooded her emphatic senses. Warmth, affection, kindness, worry, terror, care, they were all there. She was drowning in his emotions.

There was no denying it. Beast Boy _liked_ her. Beast Boy liked _her_. _Beast Boy_ liked her.

She put a hand to her head, a headache forming in her temples.

"I...I need to think."

He nodded, resignation and understanding swirling around her. Raven stumbled off, heading to the sanctuary of her room. She could feel Beast Boy's desire to follow her, but he didn't. He knew this was something she needed to figure out on her own, something the empath was ruefully grateful for.

She punched the passcode into her keypad and disappeared into her bedroom, sliding to the floor beside her bed.

She was confused.

So many questions were running through her mind. How could Beast Boy like her of all people? He thought she was creepy! Didn't he? There's no way the two of them could work, he's too annoying and she can barely show emotion! And yet visions of Chester and Izzy flashed through her mind, along with the mysterious girl in the family photo Chester had shown her.

They could work. It was possible. There was a whole timeline that proved such a fact.

She was afraid.

Letting people in wasn't something that Raven did. For starters, there was her powers. Trigon may not have been a problem anymore, but her emotions still affected her powers and she didn't really want to blow someone up on accident. Then there was the memories of Malchoir and how he'd torn her heart to shreds, making her feel unlovable.

And yet Beast Boy had always been there for her. He understood what it was like to have a monster inside. He knew how badly heartbreak felt. He knew how dangerous she was. And yet he still liked her.

Worst of all, she was afraid that maybe, just maybe, she liked him too.

* * *

Raven had been avoiding him.

Beast Boy knew she was scared.

He knew she had to think things through.

He knew that Raven only made calculated, sound decisions.

What he didn't know, was if she liked him back.

It had been a week. A whole week since his awkward confession. One week since Raven had stumbled off in a terrified daze, only to keep out of his way all the while.

It was frustrating at best. Heart-wrenching at worst.

He had it bad for her. She was all he seemed capable of thinking about. Missions were hell, all Beast Boy could focus on was her. Was she safe, did she get hurt, has anyone touched her? It made the Beast wild to see her injured, especially now that he was attracted to her.

But Raven never let him near her.

Or talk to her.

The team was starting to notice too. The other day, Robin had pulled him aside and asked if Beast Boy had upset her somehow. The conversation was awkward, as Beast Boy was forced to dodge the questions and pretend he knew nothing, and it didn't stop there. Cyborg was offering his brotherly advice nearly every night, trying to talk to him during their gaming sessions and get him to crack about what's going on. Even Starfire was involved, asking him with her sweet, puppy dog eyes if he'd insulted Raven.

Why had he taught her those puppy dog eyes?

Beast Boy had shrugged and waved away their concerns, pretending he knew naught what was wrong. There was one good thing about being thought of as an idiot; people tended to believe feigned ignorance.

He sighed as he gazed up at the night sky.

It was midnight, and he was restless. Nocturnal instincts combined with his worries about Raven had kept him up, and he'd decided to escape to the roof. It was a good place to clear one's head; the crisp ocean air blowing in his face, the twinkling city lights reflecting on the water.

It was peaceful. Serene.

The creak of the rooftop door met his ears. Sweet lilac mixed with the salty tang of the ocean, and Beast Boy's heart jumped in his chest.

"Hey Raven," he breathed. The empath stepped beside him, her gaze focused on the water below.

"It's nice out," he said. "A perfect night."

Raven said nothing, her gaze still out on the water. He looked at her, her pretty pale face illuminated by the moon, and wished upon every deity to kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Knowing Raven though, that was a bad idea. So instead, he remained still and continued to stare at her.

"I've been thinking," she said slowly. Beats Boy chuckled.

"Nothing new for you," he joked. Raven simply glared at him, her lips twitching ever-so-softly.

"If this is going to work, you'll have to cut it with the jokes," she said. At this Beast Boy blinked. This? Realization slowly dawned on the changeling, and a grin worked its way across his face.

"Aw but Rae, jokes are a part of my charm!"

A ghost of a smile flitted across her lips. "Sure they are _Garfield_."

He stuck his tongue out playfully, earning himself an eyeroll.

"Be serious," she said. "We need to discuss ground rules."

"Ground rules?"

"Yes Beast Boy, ground rules. You are wanting to date me after all, correct?"

Beast Boy's breath hitched and he nodded furiously. "Yes. Yes I do. Very much."

Raven nodded. "Good. Rule one; we go at my pace. Got it?"

He bobbed his head, a face-splitting grin stretching across his face.

"Great," she murmured. She glanced down at his hand and slid it into her own. Beast Boy relished in how tiny her hands felt in his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze, his gaze meeting her own.

"What's rule number two?" he asked. Raven smiled.

"Hmm. No cheesy dates."

"Aw c'mon Rae! Those are the best!"

This elicited a laugh from the empath, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. It nearly took his breath away.

"You laughed," he breathed. Raven smiled softly and shrugged.

"You can be funny. Sometimes."

Before he could retort back, Raven tugged his arm, pulling him closer to her. Her gaze was serious now, and her hand gently traced his jawline.

"I wanna try something," she murmured. Beast Boy's breath hitched and he nodded.

And then Raven kissed him.

It was gentle, soft, timid. A short kiss, but a kiss all the same. She broke away, her sweet breath hot on his face.

"Have I told you that I like you?" Beast Boy asked, a grin on his face. Raven arched her eyebrows, a smile threatening to spill across her lips.

"You may have mentioned it before," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy rested his forehead on hers, his grin turning devilish. "Well I do," he murmured.

And he kissed her again.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Windshield wipers thumped from side to side and they swiped away the rain.

The car was silent, save for the soft breathing of the toddlers strapped into their safety seats towards the back of the vehicle. Nightwing, formerly Robin, kept a firm grip on the steering wheel as he drove.

Movement came from his right, and he glanced over to see his wife turning to peer at the slumbering little ones.

"The bumgorfs surely exhausted themselves, did they not?" she murmured softly. Nightwing chuckled.

"Yeah well, you know how Mar'i is. She and little Ches seem to get in all sorts of trouble together."

Starfire hummed in agreement, her gaze lingering on the children. "I wonder what Chester shall think of his new little sibling?" she wondered aloud. Nightwing shrugged, shooting the Tamaranean a grin.

"Who knows? With him it could go either way."

At this, Starfire giggled. "Very true Richard," she said. "Very true."

The child in question was quite the troublemaker. It was hard not to be having inherited his mother's powers. Nightwing could remember the time he and Starfire had first babysat Chester, only to have him _disappear_ for two hours. He had only been eight months old.

His parents had simply been amused when they'd found out, after all the toddler had shown signs of his powers pretty much straight from the womb. It was still nerve wracking for him and Starfire though, after all Mar'i never _disappeared_.

Though she could fly.

Nightwing pulled into the hospital parking lot and eased the car into a spot. By a stroke of luck, there was a spot close to the entrance, and the two heroes quickly gathered the children and diaper bags before trotting inside and away from the rain.

After getting the room number from the starstruck receptionist, Nightwing and Starfire walked down the maternity wing. It didn't take long to find the room they were looking for, and Starfire knocked gently on the doorframe as they poked their heads inside.

Three heads whipped to the doorway and an exited shout met their ears.

"Hey guys!" Cyborg cried. He leapt up from his chair and crossed the distance to the doorway, throwing his arms over the couple.

"Hello friend Cyborg!" Starfire laughed. Nightwing chuckled as well, glad to see his old friend. Cyborg let them go and dragged them into the room.

"Here, come see the little lady of the hour," he said, guiding them over to Raven's bedside.

The empath was cuddled contentedly in the crisp hospital sheets, the green arms of her husband wrapped around her shoulders as he leaned close. Nestled in Raven's arms was a small little bundle, and a grin broke out on Nightwing's face at the sight of green wisps of hair sticking up off the infant's head.

"Oh Raven," Starfire breathed. "She's beautiful!"

"Thanks," she said. "She certainly has her father's charm."

Changeling scoffed beside her, but didn't argue. Nightwing could tell that the baby girl already had her father wrapped around her fingers, after all Mar'i had the same effect on him.

"What's her name?" Nightwing asked.

Raven and Changeling shared a knowing glance.

"We were thinking...Isabella."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey! Here is the end. This has been quite the ride and I'm very grateful for those of who who've read and followed the story. You guys have been the best. :) For anyone who's interested, I am working on starting another story. It's not a sequel per se, but it will revolve around Izzy, Chester, and the other future Titans. I also have a one shot collection too, so feel free to check those out!**

 **Thanks again everybody. :)**

 **-vixensheart**


End file.
